Love and Poison
by PadfootAndProngs394
Summary: A prophecy is heard by the death eaters and they set out to find whom it concerns. Someone has a crush on James Potter, but who can it be? And Sirius, well he might have a little more mischief in store. A story of jealousy, betrayal, love and danger. One more thing...REVIEW! NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of Hatred and Constant Glaring

 **Disclaimer: Guess what? I own Harry Potter. No I don't *sob*. Anyway, thanks for lending me your world J. K. Rowling.**

 **Authors' Note: Hellooo wonderful readers. Padfoot and Prongs here, no not the original -although that would be awesome- but we will try to be like them as best as we can.**

 **Enjoy :)**

James's POV:

James Potter was laying in his bed at 6:00 in the morning, doing absolutely nothing. He slept early last night, having nothing to do as well. An hour later he is wide awake in the Gryffindor dormitory and waiting for breakfast. His dorm-mates are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin-who was a werewolf but they kept it a secret, as well as their ability to turn into various animals- and Peter Pettigrew. Well, they're more than room-mates, they are best friends. They call themselves, The Marauders.

Now that they were in sixth year, James's goal was to get high grades, no wait...of course not. His goal was to impress Lily Evans, the red-headed muggle-born he fancied since third year. And why- you might ask- did he wait until now to try and impress her. He did actually, on multiple occasions, but, let's just say she doesn't like him very much

*Flash back*

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?"

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you, and the giant squid"

*End of Flashback*

The words still rang in his ear since that blasted day, the day Snivellus called Evans a mudblood. It was kind of his fault...but he would never admit it. And to make matters worse, Evans actually forgave the git, now, they do everything together. They study together, talk, and even spend evenings by the lake...ugh. It's not jealousy of course, he thinks, but deep inside, he knows he is lying.

He thought he heard Remus say, "James, I know you're awake, get up and do something useful for once, help me wake Sirius up." But he was too lost in his thoughts to listen, so naturally, Remus hurled a pillow at him, the poor thing was already fed up with Sirius and Peter for not waking up. James was usually asleep at this hour as well, but his mind was buzzing with too many thoughts at the moment, that sleep actually seemed like a hard task.

He decided to get up, knew he wouldn't have a peaceful moment while the rest are awake.

He changed into his school robes, and went downstairs to the common room. He sat on the armchair by the fireplace, his favorite place. To his surprise, or maybe, pleasure, Lily Evans was descending down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. He thought of saying 'Hi', but he knew that he got flustered and couldn't utter a useful word when she's around. He decided to let HER notice HIM this time. She glanced his way before scowling and passing by, completely ignoring him. Again. He kicked himself inwardly for letting his hopes up. He stood up fast before she reached the portrait hole.

"Hey Evans!" He called a bit desperately, just a bit. "Wait!"

She stopped, but did not turn around, and huffed an annoyed breath.

"What do you want Potter!" she said coldly.

"Um...well" she knew he couldn't answer that question. There was absolutely NO answer to that, right?

"What?!" she turned around, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Err..." He decided to gather up his courage. He took a deep breath and said, "Will you go out with me?" LAME!

"Oh for goodness's SAKE!" Oh great, now she's angry. "Have I not made myself clear?!" she said angrily.

"Err..." not knowing what to say "No? I guess..."

"Fine. I'll say it again. I-will-not-go-out-with-you-Potter. That clear now?" she said each word slowly and clearly, as if talking to a five year old. The last sentence though, was said in a fake sweet tone.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked through the portrait hole, her long, red hair dancing behind her...

He shook his head to clear the thought, still staring at the spot where she left. He then shrugged and resumed his seat waiting for his friends to arrive. What was taking them so long?

He didn't finish the thought though, when they came down the stairs.

"...I mean, did you HAVE, to flip the mattress?" Sirius was saying, annoyed.

"Well, it's your fault. YOU didn't wake up when I was calling you, and YOU didn't wake up when I was shaking you either. You gave me no choice Padfoot, besides, I'll be late for prefect duties" argued Remus, with his usual calm tone.

"Well, why didn't you do the same for Prongs eh?" Sirius asked as he pouted and folded his arms, stifling a yawn.

"Because PRONGS, was already awake" Remus reasoned.

"Um, Remus, that's JAMES we're talking about he...oh" he faltered as he noticed James sitting smugly on the armchair next to the fireplace. He looked up, and waved.

"Hi" James said smirking "Finally awake are we? And about time, the sun's about to set"

"It's 7:30 in the morning! Last time I checked, the sun isn't going anywhere, unless it had a change in plans..."

"Ooooh" Piped Peter, "But I don't think that's possible..."

"Shut up Wormtail" said Sirius.

"Whoa, cut it out guys. We need to go to the great hall. I want to...eat. I'm STARVING" James said, trying to hide his mistake, hoping against hope that they didn't notice.

Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Unfortunately. "Hmmm" He mused "Are you SURE you want to eat James. You don't look...truthful. OH! Where's EVANS by the way?" He said eying me, his eyes still narrowed

"Uh...well...I...no I'm hungry, end of story" James replied with a pointed look towards Sirius, willing him to drop it.

"I hope there's cheese" said Peter, as they made their way to the great hall. At the entrance, they looked for seats, with James craning his head to look for his favorite red-headed girl. Well, she wasn't HIS girl, but he hoped she will be. Remus brought him back to earth by saying, "James, you are staring at Evans, your mouth is hanging open, and Evans is glaring daggers at you"

"Uh...wha...oh, sorry" they picked the seats beside Evans and her best friend Alice, when Lily said "Alice, I'm going to class early today, see you" she glared at James one more time, before scowling and storming out of the great hall, all the while muttering about disrespectful boys

 **Authors' Note: TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Please put the story on alert, we will try to update ASAP, and don't forget to...REVIEW. Can we get...10 at least?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Do we OWN Harry Potter? Nah... even though that would be AWESOME but it belongs to dear JK Rowling.**

 **Authors' note: We are terribly sorry for the delay but... you know... a bit of dramatic pause. Anyway...**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Rose Thorns and Love Potions

Lily's POV:

As lily stormed out of the great hall, she thought about that encounter with Potter in the common room. She regretted it… no she didn't. Well…maybe. Ugh. She-did-not.

Of course she knows she's lying to herself. Whenever Ja-ugh!-Potter asked her out she feels a bit pleased. But then she has to show that she's annoyed so that he doesn't get his hopes high to a dangerous level. She won't be nice to him, she decided. Not now anyway…

She arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Humblebumble!" Stupid password really.

The portrait swung open and she entered to get her bag…

"Hey Lily!" Said Alice as she caught up with her, on their way to potions.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" Lily said as they turned a corner.

"You heard about professor Slughorn's party didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. Obviously."

"And..?" Pressed Alice.

"And what?" Of course, Lily knew what her friend was waiting to hear, but… decided to let her ask anyway.

"And-" She continued, obviously annoyed. "- who are you going with?"

"Hmmm… I think I'll ask Sev."

"Snape? WHY do you still even TALK with that…BOY?" Alice said, emphasizing the last word.

"Well this BOY is sweet and kind…" Then she added, "And he is my FRIEND."

"Anyway…" Alice sighed dramatically. "I'm going with Frank."

"Longbottom?" Asked Lily. Just to annoy Alice that's all. She didn't really mind the two being together at all. It was sort of cute…

"Yes…" Again, sighing dramatically.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached the potions classroom, which was located in the dungeons, and stood in front of it with the rest of the students. Both were early of course. As usual.

"…So, yeah he tripped. He fell flat on his greasy face, his clothes flipped over his head a long with his books! What a sight it was…"Lily heard the loud and familiar voice of James potter laughing with his friends.

Then she heard a bark-like laugh. "Oh I can't stop laughing! I can imagine poor Snivelllus trying to collect his books and ignoring the laughing GIRLS lingering the corridor." Black.

"Do you think about anything but girls padfoot?" James teased.

"Yes, I do! It was just a thought…"

"Oh the arrogant toe rag." Lily muttered angrily.

Severus came afterwards holding his potions' book and brushing his robes hastily, all the while glaring at Potter.

"Hey, SNIVELLUS!" Called insolent Potter as soon as he spotted him. "Having a good day?" He said and people stopped to watch.

"Shove off, Potter." Snarled Sev.

Potter just stepped towards him, all the while smirking. He stopped just a few inches from Severus. When he just glared, Potter moved another step forward. Just then, Severus made a sudden move as to grab his wand but Potter beat him to it and said, "I don't think so!" and whipped out his wand in a quick, swift movement.

Severus's hand froze. A flick of fear passed his face.

"Levicorpus!" The toerag said, almost lazily, and Severus was hanging upside down as if hanged from his ankle by an invisible rope. People started laughing and Lily couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed through the crowd and yelled, "Put him down! You arrogant, insensitive, toe rag!"

She marched up to Potter. "What, just WHAT did he ever DO to you! WHY do you keep picking on him like that? Is it because you just can? Or is it because you feel safe enough with those PETTY friends of yours?!" she was screaming at him now. She didn't even notice when Potter took a few shocked steps away from her.

"Whoa, woah Evans! Calm down!" he said.

"CALM DOWN!?" She yelled. He made her VERY angry now. But instead of yelling, she whipped out her wand. "Put him down." He was frozen in shock as she pointed her wand at his chest. "Now." She added. He then sighed, then shrugged and muttered the counter-spell. He let Snape fall to the ground in a heap. He straightened up and brushed his robes. People were still laughing. Even Potter's friends! She resisted the urge to slap them each on the face. She was saved the effort though, when professor Slughorn came out the classroom, ushering them in.

She heard Potter call over his shoulder to his friend Black. "See you after lunch!" The idiot obviously wasn't in the potions NEWT level. Way too stupid maybe.

They were doing Love Potion today, which was easy for Lily. Professor Slughorn was dividing them in pairs. "Ok. so Mr. Potter, you pair up with Ms. Evans, maybe she can have a bit of good influence on you." Lily looked at Potter, who was smirking, with disgust; she'll have to work with idiot on a Love Potion. She can't let that happen. "Um, sir, can we change our partners?" She asked hopefully.

" I'm sorry Ms. Evans, the partners will not change. Now Ms. Prewett (Alice ), you're with Mr. Longbottom." He kept on with pairing. " And finally, Mr. Snape you work with... oh yes Ms. Zabini. Now off to work; follow the instructions properly. No Mr. Pettigrew lower the flames a bit, we don't want an explosion." They got to work, but Potter kept staring at lily and didn't contribute. What part of group work did he not understand?! "Potter! Quit staring and start working!" She said after finishing nearly half the potion.

"What SHOULD I do dear Evans,I can't concentrate, you're just so... ahem. I mean...the potion is so complex."

"Ugh. chop the Rose thorns and put them aside."

He started chopping, hopefully he will stop annoying her, until...

"Ouch! Ugh"

"What is it now pot...oh, show me." Apparently he pricked his finger and it was bleeding horribly. She took his hand in hers to try to clean the wound, but he was staring at her in a way that made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach; why did it feel so hot all of a sudden? She finally managed to cast a cleansing charm and got a handkerchief out of her pocket, then wrapped it on his wounded finger. She finished the rest of the potion WITHOUT his help and bottled the potion just as professor Slughorn called, "Time...UP!" She went to the front of the class and put "their" potion on the desk.

"Hey, Evans?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied with indifference.

"You, uh...wanna hang out?"

"I have plans." She answered as she slung her bag over her shoulder and left the class just after she saw the disappointed and yet crestfallen look on his face.

****  
She passed Potter and his friends as they were going to next class. Transfiguration. Angelia Zabini, a Slytherin girl whom Lily barely talked to-none of the Gryffindores do, not even Potter-, was skipping past Potter's lot, flashing Potter a smile -he BLUSHED-, and pocketing a little bottle with something shiny inside it...

She felt angry for SOME reason. She assumed that maybe because she took an A in the last herbology exam . As the results came last week...

 **Authors' note: Hmm... Review Please. hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Guess what! We DON'T own Harry Potter. The idea is ours though including the plot and SOME characters.**

 **Authors' Note: Sorry for posting this one late. and as always:**

 **ENJOY :)**

Chapter 3: A new problem

Throughout the week James blushed...a lot. That girl Angelia Zabini was driving him crazy; he didn't even like her! And she was a Slytherin, just another reason for him to hate her. He and Sirius were sitting in the great hall before dinner, in one of their free lessons, while Remus was in Astronomy and Peter was Merlin-knows-where.

"Sirius what do you think is wrong with that Zabini girl? Angelia I mean" he asked, waiting for an answer. "Sirius? Hello...Sirius!" James snapped his fingers in front of Sirius's face and shifted his gaze to see where Sirius was looking. He was staring at some blonde Ravenclaw James recognised as Rosaline McKinnon; Marlene McKinnon's younger sister.

"Sirius I'm talking to you! " He said irritably

"Wha...oh, sorry James just...what were you saying"

"I was saying" he repeated looking at Sirius suspiciously "What do you think is wrong with that Zabini girl?"

"I don't know James, many girls like you because they think you're the second most handsome boy in Hogwarts"

"Oh yeah? And who's the first?" he asked, already anticipating the answer

"ME OF COURSE! How did you not guess that " Sirius shouted, earning glares from the few students sitting in the great hall trying to study. Last year they might have thought it was stupid to study during a free hour. This year, they were proved wrong. Since he and Sirius decided to stick with the lessons they needed to become aurors, as well as Herbology and Arthimacy- though Sirius wasn't taking Potions because his grade wasn't high enough- they thought that they would get more leisure time, but they were wrong. Here he was, the amazing James Potter, solving homework in his free time.

"Hmm...ok then, you keep telling yourself that." He smirked. But let's get real for a second. He HAD to admit, Sirius was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts. You want proof, the hogwarts female population -most of them- keep swooning over him because of his smile. One of the reasons he still doesn't have a girlfriend.

Sirius's attention was stolen again when he continued staring at McKinnon, what is wrong with him?! He spotted Evans coming back from Astronomy, which meant that Remus wasn't far behind...

"Hey Evans" he waved, but she ignored him and passed by to go sit next to her friend Alice. That made him VERY upset. "Fine" he grumbled and turned to Remus who was looking at him sympathetically. "What?"

Remus shrugged, "Nothing"

"How was Astronomy anyway?" James asked drifting the subject away from his disappointment, even though he was still a bit annoyed. He thought he was on good terms with her now after what happened in Potions...

"Astronomy was fine" He answered casually then brightened up as he launched into explanation. He heard him say something about how they learned about stars and made charts. And finally, how ENJOYABLE it was. James really wasn't listening, he was thinking about the party Slughorn was holding, he wasn't in the stupid slug club, but he heard one of the members talking about it. James wasn't SUPERIOR at potions, but he wasn't that horrible either, at least, not as bad as Sirius is. He wanted to keep a good profile so that Evans might HOPEFULLY ask him to go with her, but currently, it seemed like the situation was hopeless.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were on their way to the gryffindor portrait, and was about to slam into the fat lady's portrait had Remus not grabbed him.

"What's the matter with you two?!" He exclaimed. "Both of you are really out of it, Sirius is all DREAMY, and...you are...I don't know. Care to share what's been keeping your mind busy these days Prongs?"

"Er, um...nothing important really. I...think I'll have to go to bed early." After a moment he added. "I think Padfoot's gonna need that too"

Smirking he entered the 6th year boys' dorm, and lay on his bed thinking about a certain Zabini. Hmm...something's off with that girl. He NEVER talked to her, and neither did she. All the past years she just kept glaring at him. She did that with everyone who wasn't Slytherin, but lately she keeps smiling at him and literally skipping when she walks past him. It was as if she's hinting something. Then there was that potion she stole from slughorn. A love potion no doubt but...what for? His thought were interrupted by the sound of the dormitory door opening then closing.

"James, you asleep yet?" Sirius asked as he got into bed.

"Hmmm?" James pretended to be asleep. He heard a sigh and muttering. Apparently Sirius knew that he wasn't sleeping but decided to let him be.

Eventually he fell asleep to the sound of snoring from his dormates. Earlier Remus came in, followed by Frank. Later, right before James was closing his eyes, Peter came sneaking into the room, his face showing a mixture of happiness, confusion and regret? It didn't matter, maybe he was off sneaking food from the kitchens again. His eyes shut and he was asleep in a moment.

He woke up to the sound of someone calling his name. "Five more minutes mum" He grumbled and ignored his "mother". Then he felt something smack him in the face. He bolted upright to find a pillow on his bed; obviously thrown by someone. Looking around, he spotted Sirius collapsed on his bed from laughter. James picked up his glasses from the bedside table.

"You should have seen yourself!" gasped Sirius, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh yeah?" James grabbed the pillow from his bed and threw it at Sirius's laughing face. It took him by surprise and he fell back in his bed. It was James's turn to laugh now...until Remus came into the room.

"You guys still here?! We're going to be late for Herbology!"

Well, that got them running around in panic. He got his stuff and had a quick shower. He wore his cloak upside down and tried to fit his foot inside a hat, even though he doesn't WEAR the bloody hat. Finally he got dressed and ran down with Sirius.

They found Peter on their way out of the common room and went to greenhouse three.

He heard Sirius groan "Ugh we missed breakfast"

James's stomach grumbled "Yeah...we'll go get something from the kitchens later."

After a satisfying breakfast, they were heading to their next class 10 minutes early. Just a few steps ahead of them Evans was walking with Alice, so James thought that he might as well try again, maybe...just maybe, she's in a good mood.

He walked ahead of his friends and asked Lily to stop for a second.

"So, Evans?"

"Yes, Potter"

"I was wondering if you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" James asked hopefully.

She sighed loudly "No! I said no last time, and the time before. When someone ignores you they CLEARLY don't want to talk to you. I think I made that obvious!"

"Yeah you did..." He stopped to gather his thoughts and try to bottle up his anger. "Fine. FINE! I won't ask you again then! I'll find someone better! Another girl that appreciates me and what I do!" People were starting to gather, even when Sirius, Remus and Alice were trying to tell them to clear off.

"Okay then, go ahead and find someone better! I'm not the one who's been asking you out at every turn and corner!" she screeched.

"I was just trying to win you over, because guess what Lily Evans, I LOVE YOU! And I have for the past couple of years, that's why I never gave up on you. I guess I was stupid though" He stormed through the crowds to reach the class, ignoring the whispers of the students behind him. James Potter was officially fed up of Lily Evans.

 **To be continued...**

 **Authors' note: Review please. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter, OBVIOUSLY.**

 **Sorry for the delay. we were...uh occupied with other stuff. but hope this chapter will pay off. its a looooong chapter for a looooong delay.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4: Confusion

lily's pov

Lily's mind was going haywire. She normally doesn't swear, but what the bloody hell just happened?! She stood there gaping until Alice had to drag her to class because they were late.

Arithmancy was…an interesting subject. Potter kept glaring daggers at her and generally ignoring her. And Black was acting…weird. He looked dreamy and didn't pay attention- more than he usually does anyway. He was staring at…she followed his gaze and gasped, earning a few surprised looks from students…and a glare from Potter. It was Rosaline Mckinnon, a shy Ravenclaw, with long, blond hair. The only one to rival Lily in her brilliance. Why would Black stare at her? WHAT does he see in her exactly? Shrugging it off, she looked to the front of the class and ignored Potter's glares.

"I'll spend the afternoon with Frank, that is, if you don't mind Lily?" Alice asked, and used a tone that lily just couldn't say no to.

"It's alright. I guess I'll see what Sev is up to." Alice scrunched her nose in disgust, but decided not to press the subject; much to Lily's relief.

They went on their way to History of magic, which thankfully, Potter didn't take, but Remus was there.

Lily and Remus were good friends. Mainly because he didn't usually indulge in his friends' pranks, or maybe he did but was never caught.

Since Alice didn't take History of magic either, she bid Lily goodbye and ran off to wherever Longbottom was. For some reason Potter's face popped up in her mind...maybe it's because she owes him an apology?

"Hello Lily." Remus pulled her out of her thoughts. "A Galleon for your thoughts?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Just thinking about my parents, wondering what they could be doing now. I really miss them..."

Remus looked suspicious. "…okay but, you're going to see them soon though." The rest of the walk was silent as they made their way to professor Binns's class.

After a very interesting history of magic lesson, Lily headed back to the common room to wait for dinner. She sat on a chair next to the fireplace, with a book in her hands. She sat there, reading, until she heard someone coming in. She looked up to find Potter passing by, alone. She assumed that he excused himself early. The thing that bothered her...no, surprised her is that he completely ignored her and went up to the boys' dorm. He still looked angry. That upset her a bit. Just a bit. She had no idea why…or has she? He couldn't be angry because of what happened this morning, can he?

She wanted to call his name, and she opened her mouth to do so, but he had already disappeared. Lily sighed. What has she done? What did she say, more precisely?

When the rest of the girls came in, she closed the book she was reading as they settled down to talk.

An hour later, they left to go to dinner. On her way out, Lily noticed Black asking Remus where Potter was and why didn't he come yet and they went up to fetch him.

A while later, as she was eating dinner while keeping her eyes on the doors, Potter and his friends came into the Great Hall.

"I TOLD you I'm NOT hungry!" she heard Potter say indignantly.

"Why aren't you hungry, dear prongs?" asked Black "Never have I thought that I will witness the day James Potter isn't hungry." He sighed dramatically. "I, myself, am starving!"

"Just… ugh never mind. Let's go sit or something." They came to where she was sitting. Potter stopped from sitting next to her and ended up between Black and Remus.

Lily then made up her mind to ask Sev to slughorn's party, which was due this weekend.

After dinner, she headed to where Severus was walking, away from the Great Hall.

"Hey, Sev!" She called. He stopped and turned, smiling at her. A bit too brightly than usual. She wondered why…

"Hey Lily. What's up? Having problems with your boyfriend?" he asked as she caught up with him.

"What are you…? He is NOT my boyfriend! He is nothing other than a complete jerk." His smile widened.

"So… what is the matter?"

"You're… I was just wondering if you're going to professor Slughorn's party."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Is it okay if we…" she was cut off as she felt someone bump into her shoulder and storm away. It was Potter. He heard their conversation, no doubt. Means, he heard her calling him a jerk and heard her asking Severus to the party… and he looked _really_ angry.

"HEY!" Severus launched at Potter but Lily held him back and shook her head. He stopped but kept glaring at Potter's back nonetheless.

"Anyway…" lily said and Severus looked at her. " As I was saying, is it okay if we go together? You know…as friends?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded then smiled at her…she smiled back.

"How do I look?" Lily asked Alice with no enthusiasm. She wasn't really excited.

"Aw, come on Lily, cheer up! Even though you're going to the party with the biggest slimy git the school ever had the displeasure to_"

"He's NOT a slimy git, but I get your point." Lily interjected before Alice can say more. "I just…don't know…" she said gloomily.

"Lily? If you're not happy, why even go?" Alice asked in exasperation.

"I already asked him AND said I'll go" realizing what she said and that she sounded regrettable, she quickly added, "Besides, who said I'm not happy?! I AM, you know!" she said in a fake cheerful voice. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You just want to deny that you like James." She said and raised her hand as Lily started to protest, "It doesn't matter. But believe me when I say: you WILL regret it when it's too late. You will lose your chance…" with that mysterious say, she pulled the hangings around her bed. Lily just stood there and let the words to sink in. Then Alice called from behind the hangings, "Are you going to stay here all night?" That got Lily moving.

She arrived at the place where she and Severus were supposed to meet. She found him already waiting for her. They walked together to professor Slughorn's office, chatting about potions and whatnot.

The party wasn't as boring as Lily thought it to be. They ate and drank and laughed. They even talked to professor Slughorn and met some friends of his. Overall, it was fun!

They walked together, all the while laughing and talking, until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They said their goodnights and goodbyes and Severus left to his own house.

She sighed and said the password to a sleepy Fat Lady. When she entered, she found that Potter and his friends were still awake, talking enthusiastically. When Potter noticed her, he excused himself and left without another word. She sighed again. God, she felt guilty…

The next morning, she woke up to the faint rays of the morning sun. She checked the time and found that it was 5:30. Sighing, she got up and made her way to the bathroom knowing that the guilt in her heart won't let her sleep anyway. Doing everything with extra care and less speed (which wasn't normal), trying not to notice how slow the time seemed to be going.

After half an hour and three fancy hairstyles, she decided to head downstairs to the Great Hall with a high ponytail. While heading to the Great Hall, she bumped into someone and all her books fell out of her bag. She was about to make a nasty retort when her eyes locked with familiar hazel eyes that belonged to none other than…Potter. For a moment, nothing mattered until he broke his gaze and knelt down to pick up her books, despite her protests. After he was done, he stood up and handed the bag, with the books in it, back to her.

"Sorry about that." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact, and went on his way not waiting for a 'thank you'. He wasn't heading to the Great Hall but to the direction of the huge oak doors. Did he even have any breakfast? He looked pale… like he hasn't been eating for a while. She glanced at her watch and found that she wasn't late, and decided to ask Remus and Black.

"Where did Potter go? Why isn't he with you?" she asked Remus but BLACK answered instead, "He said he wants some time alone." He shrugged but scowled at lily as if to say: 'It's all YOUR fault.' Lily looked questioningly at him and he shrugged again. Ugh! Infuriating! She started eating anyway.

After breakfast, she decided she'd go and see Hagrid.

On her way to the edge of the forest where Hagrid's hut stood, Lily saw Potter coming in, his hands in his pockets. Maybe he was spending some time outside, alone.

Lily knocked on Hagrid's door. It opened to reveal Hagrid's beaming face.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, "Come in! Come in!"

Next thing she knew, she was sitting on the table with a cup of tea. Hagrid sat in front of her, looking expectant.

"Er…Hagrid I…wanted advice actually."

"'bout what?" he had this smile on his face…

"Um…hypothetically speaking, if you want to apologize to…a friend…what do I say?"

Hagrid chuckled, "Lily yer asking me 'ow to apologize to someone…why are ya ner'ous?"

"I…it's just that…I know I'm at fault and I feel guilty and…I want your advice." She said with a shrug.

"Well, go an' apologize o'course!"

"It's not that simple."

"I know, bu' do you wanna lose that…friend? I think not."

Lily thought for a moment and said, "Hagrid, you seem to know something…"

Hagrid smiled. "Why yes I do! James came to me and asked me fer advice as well. I should not have said that…"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I think ye should go, its getting late. Bye Lily."

Late? It's still morning! "Goodbye Hagrid."

Lily made her way to the castle and got ready for prefect patrols with Severus.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Review review review revieeeeeeew!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Simply, not ours, except for Rosaline McKinnon**

 **Authors' Note: Nothing to say, but...where are our reviews?!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5: Trouble by the lake

James pov

James walked through the halls, his friends behind him. In the few days since his outburst he enjoyed his state of solitary, to think about what he should do next.

Remus excused himself to go to the library, Peter wanted to go do...something (lately he's been running off alot). And Sirius went with some girl because she wanted to talk to him "alone", whatever that is. James thought her name was...Cloe? As far as he knows she was some sort of Ravenclaw bully. And as for James, he decided to take a walk by the lake. The lake was beautiful, he imagined himself sitting with Lily under the moon light. A few days ago, that might have been a pleasant thought, but now, he was trying to forget about her, such thoughts proved that his efforts were futile.

He was shook out of his reverie when he bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw Snivellus rubbing his shoulder. They did not fall on the ground. Thankfully. Glaring, Snape took a few disgusted steps back, as did James.

"Watch where you're going Potter." Snape sneered

"You bumped into ME as well!" James said with a glare.

"Sev, come on let's go." was that...Evans?!

What was she...oh wait...she was taking a walk with Snivelly.

"Don't touch me again Potter!"

"Why not Snivellus? Who would want to touch YOU anyway?"

"Shut up Potty."

"You're still talking to that toe rag Sev?" Evans said, appearing beside him. "He's not worth our time."

"I'm still here, you know." James said, irritated. "I'm surprised you still want to talk to that greasy git."

"There's nothing wrong with Sev Sev" She gave Snape a peck on the cheek. Yuck!

James's eyes widened. He looked away but not before he saw the surprised and satisfied look on Snape's face.

"What Potter, you jealous?" asked Snape with a sneer.

"No, just...disgusted." said James, still looking away.

He shrugged, turned back to them and ruffled his hair, a habit he picked up from his father. That earned an unexpected reaction. Lily blushed.

"Stop doing that annoying thing, Potter!" She said, still blushing.

"What annoying thing?" He stopped, then realised what was talking about. He smirked.

"That...thing you do with your hair. It's infuriating!" she huffed

"Oh!" he said 'innocently'. "You mean this?" He ruffled his hair one more time just to annoy her. "Ok then, I have to go, I'll see you around, Evans." He turned to leave.

He only walked a few steps when everything happened at once. He heard Lily's voice, the type she used when being authorative. "Avery, give me that potion or I swear I'll tell professor Mcgonagle AND give you detention"

James heard the distinctive sound of a slap, and he turned around, taking in the scene.

Lily was on the ground, her hand on her cheek, and Malfoy was standing on top of her.

"You should know better than to threaten those who are superior to you, filthy mudblood!"

In one swift movement, James whipped out his wand and yelled: "How DARE you touch her, you BASTARD!" He stalked over to Malfoy and grabbed his throat, and punched him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. Avery moved forward but James blasted him back with an impedimenta, causing the potion that Lily was talking about to fly out of his pocket and land on the ground, shattering and spilling its contents on the grass. This potion, James recognised as Amortenia, what were they doing with it? He felt Malfoy go still in his grip so he let go, he didn't want to kill him, or maybe he did. The rest of the Slytherins were backing away.

As if he wasn't already in a bad mood, Snape decided to interfere.

"I was handling the situation quite well Potter." Snape said, arms folded.

"Shut the BLOODY HELL up!" James then thought 'levicorpus' and Snape was hanging upside down as if his ankle was being held by invisible ropes. Just then, professor McGonagle decided to make an appearance.

"Mr. Potter! Put Mr. Snape down this instant!"

James ignored her, she certainly did NOT understand the situation. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around, he found himself gazing into the emerald green eyes he fell in love with.

"Potter...er...James, will you please put him down?" she pleaded gently. James sighed and let Snape fall to the ground in a heap.

Lily stood there sniffling, tears running down her reddened cheek.

"Er...you ok, Evans?" he asked hesitantly.

"Fine." she replied in a small voice.

"Mr. Potter, detention." Professor McGonagle appeared behind them.

"Wha...but...what did I do!" He stammered incredulously.

"You started a riot with Slytherins, used your wand against fellow students, AND broke Mr. Malfoy's nose!"

"Good, serves him right"

"P..Professor, I can explain." Lily's voice interjected.

"Wha...Miss Evans...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it wasn't James's fault. Malfoy and Avery started it."

James's mind went haywire, she said his name! It sounded so melodious coming from her.

McGonagle brought him back to the present. "Very well Miss Evans, follow me"

"Uh...professor, I...I'll come with you" He said, horrified at the idea that Lily might get in trouble.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, I just need to ask her some questions to find out EXACTLY what happened."

James visibly relaxed. But then he heard Lily stammering," Can..do you...canyoucometoprofessormcgonnagle'sofficewithme?"

He stared at her, "Er...what?"

"I want you to come with me." She said in a small voice. Barely audible. James looked at the professor, then looked back at Lily and tentatively reached to touch her shoulder.

"I'll be outside, don't worry." James said.

She gave a small nod and followed professor McGonagle. James was about to follow when Snape's cold, most annoying voice rang out behind him.

"James Potter, acting the hero, as usual." he sneered.

James turned around, boiling with anger. "Shut up, Snivellus before I throttle you." he said between clenched teeth. Snape just smirked.

"I think Lily deserved it, she shouldn't go around threatening people like that." Each word made James angrier. He was gripping his wand very tightly, his knuckles turned white, but decided Snape wasn't worth more trouble. Instead, he growled menancingly. "Say that again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do"

Snape continued anyway, "I was there with her, I was handling it quite well. You just want to be the hero."

"Handling it quite well?!" James mocked "You were just standing there like the coward you are!"

"Don't-call-me-a-coward" Snape snarled

"Oh, but you are! All you did was just stand there."

Snape was clenching his fists. James continued, "You don't HANDLE stuff like that, you ACT! Not just stand there trying to HANDLE it." He snorted

"You used the fact that she was a VICTIM!"

"Well she WAS the victim, wasn't she?! You are all about pureblood and mudblood junk, AND Malfoy slapped her! doesn't that make her the victim to you?!" James yelled incredulously

Snape was speechless for a while but decided to try a different approach, "She'll never like you, just because she asked you to go with her doesn't mean that she will ever LIKE you." it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more that anything.

"Hmm...?" James examined his nails. Snape, however, continued.

"She was just distracted. She wanted ME to go with her."

James raised an eyebrow, "Was she now?"

Snape sneered, "Deal with it Potter. Lily. Is. Mine." He smiled nastily.

James made shooing gestures with his hand, "Whatever."

"She told me that she'd rather live with her horrible sister than have to endure YOU." Snape sneered, realizing James's weakness.

James ignored him.

"She said your sense of humor disgusts her."

James snorted, "I pride my sense of humor, thank you very much."

"And your friends..." Snivellus smirked as James's head whipped up to glare at Snape. "She said not to let her get started on them."

Ok, that got James's attention, "Leave my friends out of this, Snivellus." James growled, "At least I have REAL ones."

Snape, however, ignored James, "Let's start with Black shall we, the name says it all, he'll turn his back on you one day, you mark my words. And Lupin, with that condition of his, I didn't tell her about it, but I bet she knows. And poor, little, scared Pettigrew, who's afraid of his own shadow...so, Potter. How do you like this PERFECT description of your friends?" Snape smirked triamphantly.

James glared at him, "Look here, SNIVELLUS. Don't think that by saying these stuff, I'll just believe you and be all sad and depressed that LILY said them. Lily will never say something like that, especially to YOU. And I know this. Just see yourself first, then start talking about other people. Don't think that I'll ever let you insult my friends, You'll regret it Snape, you'll see." He said that in a low threatening voice.

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but James whipped out his wand and muttered, "Silencio!" "Yes, that's better. I don't have time for your nonsense. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go wait for Lily."

Leaving a very angry Snape behind, he headed to McGonagle's office and waited for Lily for what seemed like half an hour.

When she finally got out, she found him waiting and smiled at him. He smiled back. James was slightly ahead of Lily on their way to Gryiffindor tower. They passed Malfoy who was wiping his bloody nose. When he saw them , he cracked his knuckles threateningly, while glaring at Lily. James glared back and felt her bump into him in her haste to get away from Malfoy.

Malfoy left, apparently to Madame Pomfrey. James then turned to Lily, put his hands on her shoulders gently, and held her to arm length to look at her frightened face properly.

"Evans?" he whispered gently.

"Uh...yes?"

He looked into her eyes, "Let's walk you to the Gryffindor common room shall we?"

"Ok..."

They walk in silence for a few minutes, until Lily broke the silence, "I hate that bloody Malfoy!"

James put his arm around her shoulders, "Me too."

They continued to walk in silence again, it was almost peaceful-

"Oh Jaaaaaaaaames" a voice from behind them interrupted, followed by giggling.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling, don't sue us**

 **A/N: Well, nothing to say.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6: A blooming Friendship

 _Previous chapter~_

 _"I hate this bloody Malfoy!"_

 _James put his hand around her shoulder, " Me too."_

 _They continued to walk in silence again. It was almost peaceful__

 _"Oh Jaaaaaames!" a voice from behind them broke the peaceful silence, followed by giggling._

Liliy's POV:

Lily and James turned around to see who was it that called James in that...disgusting manner.

"Huh?"James said in confusion.

Lily, however, was livid. she glared at the blonde Slytherine girl standing in front of them, smiling sweetly at James.

"Ugh! that girl's got nerve!" said Lily angrily. She still glared at Angelia Zabini with so much hatred, and if looks could kill, this girl would be already dead. What is Zabini doing here anyway? more important, what does she want with JAMES? the answer came as soon as she thought the question.

"You want to sneak into Hogsmead with me?" she asked sweetly.

James's eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"Leave him alone, will you?" Lily answered for him. she was practically boiling with anger and was barely stopping herself from attacking the stupid, STUPID girl.

Angelia ignored Lily and looked expectantly at James who was too dumbfounded to answer.

"Mhm." she nodded. "You know you want to..."

"I...I don't...I..." James stuttered as he turned crimson. What's WRONG with him?! It cant be that-! wait can it BE? She looked between the two of them. With a determined expression on her face, she said, "Potter... its okay. I'll go to the common room alone. You two have fun." She stormed away with tears in her eyes. She heard Potter yell, "Lil...Evans! Wait!"

Lily faltered for a second, but went on anyway. Once she turned the corner, she stopped to think but she could still hear Zabini's annoying voice in the background.

"Oh don't mind her. She's always crying like that. You want to come with meee!" She said with what she probably thought to be a seductive voice. How did she know that Lily was always crying? She didn't even know her!

Lily peeked around the corner and though James's back was to her, she could feel his discomfort, as Zabini was way too close for comfort.

"Erm..." Potter tried to take a step back, but Zabini grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You cant resist, James, right?" she purred in a flirty voice.

Since when was she interested in James, anyway? Just last year, Zabini considered Potter a blood traitor!

"I...no...I mean I _can._ " Lily snorted.

"You know you hate that red-headed nerd."

"No...I...I like her. She...wait she's NOT a nerd!"

She ignored this last comment. "How can you like her? she's a..." Zabini scrunched her nose in disgust. "A Mudblood."

"NO! She's not...don't call her that..."

"Why not Jamsie?"

"Er...well...she's just...not."

Lily had a dark gleam in her eyes. Why was Potter flustered? She was the only one who flustered him! Not that she...minded or...anything.

James almost broke out of his trance. "She's not a m...m...mudblood! She's NOT!"

"Yes she is. You're a pureblood, James. You don't want to mingle with HER." she jabbed a finger in Lily's direction. James turned to look at her, looking almost relieved. Lily's eyes brim with unshed tears.

"I...um...really have to go..." James said, still looking at Lily.

"No, you don't." Zabini said, a sharp edge to her voice.

"Um...I do...It was nice meeting you...er...Angelia."

"What about Hogsmead?"

"I...don't know..." he was distracted.

Zabini, however, wasn't backing down, "of coarse you do. The answer is yes. Y-E-S."

James looked at her then shook his head to clear it. "N...no. I...don't know...I will think about it."

"And you will say yes." she blew a kiss at him. "You are so brave James, but pick the people you mingle with." she glanced at Lily meaningfully. "Oh and...be careful tonight." Tonight? what in the world could she mean?

"I...really have to...go."

"Mhm..." she winked at him and skipped away. James turned and strode to where Lily was standing. She turned her head away.

"Lil...Evans..."

"What?!" she snapped.

"I..."

She gave a sob she was trying hard to suppress. James scratched his head sheepishly, "She's the one who...came, erm, I don't...know. I never talked to her before."

"All you know how to do is act stupid, right?" a few more tears ran down her cheeks.

"No...I..."

She didn't let him complete, and turned to leave.

"No...WAIT!" he ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"L...leave me a...alone."

"No." he said firmly.

"Just when...when you...do something...good you...have to ruin it...by something stupid." she said in between sobs. She didn't even know why she felt like this. So jealous and...SAD.

"It wasn't...me. SHE came and..."

"You just stood there."

"I don't even FEEL anything towards her. I...I couldn't...think..."

She couldn't hold her emotions in anymore. She didn't even know why she was upset, but she broke down completely. "H...how c...can I...ev...even b...be sure?"

"Do you trust me?" James asked.

"I..." The question surprised her. Did she?

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Yes..." she whispered. "B...but I don't know. Just..."

"Look, I don't trust me either... but... I will need you to trust me...OK?"

She nodded, wiped away her tears , and reached up uncertainly and hugged him. He went rigid against her. She could literally feel his eyes widen. He then patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

Lily realized what she did and she quickly let go and blushed, "Um...sorry."

"It's OK." James blushed and reached for his hair.

"Wait!" Lily stopped him.

"What?" James asked, confused.

She put her hand on his hair and ruffled it for him.

"What're you doing?" he asked, a bit flustered.

"I wanted to know if your hair is as soft as it looks. I always wanted to do this."

"Oh..." he smirked.

"Well...I have to go now...James, I'll see you around." She then did something she never thought SHE, Lily Evans, the same person who hated James Potter's guts, would do.

She kissed him on the cheek. Then she hurried in the direction of the common room, not waiting to see his reaction.

James's POV:

He put his hand on his cheek, where she kissed him, and whispered to the empty corridor, "See you..." Finally, James Potter and Lily Evans are civil friends.

That night, James was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with one hand still on his left cheek and the other behind his head.

"So...Prongs. Where did you go after we left?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Hmm?" James didn't really hear him. He was too lost in his thoughts.

"Uh...James? You OK?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh...yeah I'm...fine."

"I think he's hungry. Do you need food James?" Piped Peter.

"No..." James said distractedly.

"OK, now you're not normal. What's wrong?" Sirius checked James's forehead in case he has a fever. James swatted his hand away. "Shove off." He said, still smiling blissfully.

"James!"

"What?"

"You what! Is it Snape? Malfoy? What?"

"No no."

"Who then?" Sirius asked, frustrated.

"It's Lily...er...Evans."

"Evans? Wha...oh, she slapped you?"

"No!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"I think his teeth hurt. Does your teeth hurt, James? Your hand has been on your cheek since you came..." Peter suggested stupidly.

"Ugh, how thick can you two get?" he grumbled.

"Well...you're not forming complete sentences!"

"Never mind then." James turned his back on them and pretended to sleep.

Sirius jumped on top of him, "James, what are you not telling us? What are you not telling me?" James 'snored'.

"Look, I know you're not sleeping. You snore louder than this."

James 'snored' LOUDER.

"And you drool." James still ignored him.

"Oh come ON!"

Suddenly, they heard screaming from outside. James sat upright.

"What's going on?!" Sirius asked, panicked.

"How am I supposed to know? Lets go check!"

"Take your wand."

"Oh...right."

"Guys, I'm just going to stay here..."

"Whatever, Peter." James said as he grabbed his wand and headed downstairs, looking for Lily...and Remus. He saw his friend standing among a couple of Gryffindors, trying to calm them down. He searched for Lily some more, but didn't find her, so he decided to ask Remus.

"Oi! Remus! where's Lily?"

Remus turned to him, "She's outside. Prefect duties."

Just as James was about to run outside and find her, Professor Mcgonagle came in. "Students, remain calm, and please do not leave the safety of your common room. Mr Lupin, make sure of that, please."

"Professor, what's going on outside? The screaming?" Frank asked, keeping a firm arm around Alice.

She looked at him grimly, "I'm afraid there has been a Death Eater attack."

* * *

 **BAM BAM BAAAAM. TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: HARRY POTTER IS OWRS! MMWAHAHAHAHAAAA! Well, duh. Nope.**

 **Authors' note: Hey everyone, Padfoot here. So there are a couple of things I'd like to clear out before we begin the chapter.  
First of all, a very big thank you to all those who favorited, followed or reviewed the story, you really encouraged us to keep going with the story.  
Second of all, another big thanks to those who brought our attention to the mistake with Alice's last name, hope that didn't annoy you too much. We read alot of marauders' fanfiction and each one had a different last name for alice so we simply assumed that they are made up because it simply wasn't mentioned.  
Third and last of all, sorry for the delay, but Prongs was on vacation, and it was his turn to write, so, sorry again.**

 **Now, without further ado, the chapter. Review and...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 7: The Attack

James's POV:

James stood there, frozen on the spot. He barely heard Frank, and other people, stuttering. Sirius was the one who actually said something understandable.

"A…a death eater attack?!" he asked.

At Mcgonagle's grim nod, he turned to James. The panic James felt was mirrored on his best friend's face, and every other student in the common room. A couple of first years were even crying at the announcement.

"Lily…" James whispered. Sirius shook his head as if he thought James was going to find her or something, which was EXACTLY what James was about to do.

So, he waited impatiently till Mcgonagle finished giving instructions and, finally, got out of the common room. He immediately dashed out, ignoring Sirius's calls for him to come back. He was so focused on finding Lily, that he barely even noticed when Sirius came running after him.

Meanwhile, James was still trying to find Lily. He searched the entire school then came to the conclusion that, oh they must be out on the grounds. (Good job Jamsie! Very smart darling!) So, he went outside and started searching. Not for the death eaters, which weren't hard to find, but for Lily. When he ran to the back of the Hogwarts castle, he heard a voice, "Well, well, well...look who we have here... A little Mudblood." He ran faster till he spotted a Death Eater cornering Lily, who was backing into a wall, gripping her wand tightly, and pointing it with shaking hands at the death eater who just smirked and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Lily's wand flew to the death eater's outstretched hand.

James ran as fast as he could. He was getting closer as the death eater raised his wand, "Avada Ked-" James jumped in front of Lily, attempting to shield her while shouting, "Expelliarmus!" The death eater looked confused for a second before realizing that his wand disappeared. Panting, James held the wand at arm length in front or the death eater. "Looking for something?"

"Potter, is it? How nice to meet you at last!"

James glared at him, aware that Lily was trying to discreetly slip past him and the death eater to get help for him. He tried to keep the death eater's focus on him so he started twirling the death eater's wand between his fingers.

"You better give me my wand, Potter. More are coming. You are already dead."

"Hmm...weird. I feel pretty much alive...tempting though, but no thanks, I'm not interested." James said, still twirling the wand between his fingers. The death eater seemed to lose interest too, cause he apparently noticed Lily trying to slip away. He suddenly lunged to James's right, who quickly pointed his wand at him before realizing what was going on, way too late.

The death eater grabbed hold of Lily's hair and pulled her towards him, taking a small dagger out of his pocket, pointing it at her throat, and drawing blood. Lily whimpered with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't want me to hurt her now, do you?" The death eater snarled in a low, threatening voice. James's eyes widened. He had to do something and fast!

"No! Don't touch her or else..." James growled.

"Or else..." the death eater pressed a little bit harder, drawing more blood and causing Lily to yelp in pain. "...what?" he finished with a malicious grin. Ok, so threatening was a VERY bad idea. Which leaves only one thing. Quickly and swiftly, James aimed his wand **very carefully** at the hand holding the knife and sent a stinging spell that caused the death eater to yelp and release Lily, who sank to her knees, and hold his hand. Perfect opening.

"STUPIFY!" the spell hit the death eater square on the chest.

James rushed to a crying Lily's side and held her in his arms. "Shhh, it's ok..." he soothed.

"H...he almost killed m...me!" she whispered frantically. He himself was scared.

"I know, but I...I saved you didn't I? it's ok..."

Lily moved her face from it's place on James's chest and looked up at him, sincerity and relief written all over her tear stained face. "James, thank you."

"No problem." he smiled. "Let's get you to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can heal that injury, hm?"

* * *

After waiting for Lily to drink the potion given to her by Madam Pomfrey, James escorted her to the common room. Just as they stepped into through the portrait hole, the first to meet them was a very angry Mcgonagle.

"Mr. Potter!" here we go. "That was very irresponsible of you! Rushing outside like that with death eaters around! A very reckless thing to do! Miss Evans," she turned towards Lily. "I'm glad you're alright."

"What about me? Are you not glad that I'm alright too?"

Mcgonagle glared at him disapprovingly. "Yes I'm glad, Mr. Potter. Just stay. In. The. Common room."

Remus then came up and asked James worriedly, "Where's Sirius? Didn't he come with you?"

James looked around noticing Sirius was not here. "What? He...he's not here? Where did he go?" he asked, panicked.

"He ran after you, I thought..."

"Oh no...I have to go get him, I..." and he rushed past Mcgonagle, through the back outside before anyone could stop him, ignoring Lily's call for him to come back.

James didn't have to search for long. He heard a cry of pain and knew who it was right away. Sirius.

Just there, fifty steps away or so from the Entrance doors, was Sirius. He was on the ground, panting. A death eater who looked strangely like Sirius was standing over him with his wand pointing straight at Sirius's heart. James stood frozen o the spot. He didn't want to make sudden movements

"You are a disgrace," he was saying, "a disgrace to the black family, and a disgrace to all Purebloods. You disgust me. Crucio!"

Sirius bit his lip, trying to hold back from screaming, but the pain was too much.

When the curse ended, Sirius coughed, spitting blood. "I'm glad, _father_. At least I don't follow your stupid methods and other _pureblood junk._ " Sirius spat at his father. hat seemed to only make him angrier, though. Orion sent another Crocio, a more powerful one. James couldn't take it anymore, he ran towards his friend just as Orion delivered a swift kick to Sirius's chest, making him lose consciousness. "You are no son of mine." he snarled at his unconscious son.

"Hey, over here!"

Orion turned to a glaring James, "Ah, Potter. How...pleasant. Just the person I wanted to meet. The Dark Lord will be glad when I bring you to him. I will be rewarded, honored, even. You will be given a chance to join him. If you refuse, you will be punished severely for defying him. And you will be punished for the ideas you put in HIS mind." he nudged Sirius's face with his boot.

"Don't touch him, you bastard! EXPELLIARMUS!" James yelled. Orion dodged with ease.

"Stop fighting, Potter. The Dark Lord will kill you anyways. Let me do it now. It'll be a quick, painless dea-" he was interrupted by a Stupify, which he barely dodged. He angrily sent a Crucio at James, who instinctively cast a Protego. But he seemed to have forgotten that you can't repel Unforgivable curses. The spell hit the shield but the force was so strong it sent James flying a few ten feet away. He quickly got up.

"What kind of _father_ treats his own son like that?" James asked incredulously. He decided to stall for time and make Orion lose concentration. "What do you DO to him at home, huh? What _P_ _ureblood junk_ was he talking about?"

Orion sneered, "He is no son of mine." he sated with disgust. "Besides, I don't think it's any of your business WHAT we do and say to him. YOU should know anyway, since you're a Pureblood too..." Orion smiled in an inviting way and held out his free hand. "Join him, Potter, and you will be rewarded beyond measure. You will earn his trust and the respect of all the wizarding world. The muggles beneath us. As well as muggle borns. Don't get involved with the wrong people, Potter. Join him...and you will not regret it."

James glared at him hatefully and said, "You disgust me. IMPEDIMENTA!" the spell surprisingly hit the target, and the death eater was thrown against the castle wall, unconscious, blood trickling down the side of his head.

James rushed to his friend's side and kneeled by Sirius's side. "Rennervate!" his eyes fluttered open.

He looked at James in confusion, "F-father?" then blinked, realizing it's not his dad kneeling over him. "Prongs?"

James smiled in relief and nodded.

Sirius sat up, "What happened?" he looked around, spotting his father on the floor. "What happened to HIM?"

James scratches the back of his head. "Umm..."

"You did that?"

"Yes! But it's just an Impedimenta, that's all! He's still alive and I'm sorry!. I didn't think you will mind, y'know, i mean...H-he was hurting you and-and I'm sor-" he stopped when Sirius burst into laughter. James looked at him weirdly. "Um...Sirius?"

After he was done laughing, Sirius said, "What are you apologizing about, you idiot? This is amazing! I wanted to get back at him some way or another but you took the honors. He certainly deserves it! Thank you, James. I-if you hadn't come I...he..." he took a deep breath. "Anyway! Tell me what happened! I want a detailed story."

James was taken aback but relieved nonetheless that his friend was not mad at him. "Uh...OK then. You're welcome. Lets just go back to the common room before he wake up. I'll tell you everything on the way." As they stood up and started walking, Sirius asked worriedly:

"Er...James? I forgot to ask you. Is Evans OK?"

"Yeah...she is."

"Good. You know? Before you came, um, my father said something about more death eaters arriving."

"MORE death eaters?"

"Yeah..."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Why are you asking me!?I know as much as you do. Why don't we go and inform him?"

They ran to Dumbledore's office, stopped in front of the gargoyle, tried every type of candy they knew of- even muggle ones- till it turned out to be 'Jelly worms'. James suggested they try the name, since Lily told him about it once, and Sirius was utterly disgusted. ("Why would Dumbledore choose such a password?"/ "Shut up, Padfoot.") They ran up the spiral staircase, pounded on the door, and walked in without waiting for a reply.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his fingers laced together over it. He looked so calm, you would think there wasn't a death eater attack or something.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." he stated calmly. "What brings you two fine gentlemen here on this time of day?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **What will happen in Dumbledore's office? What will he tell them? Will he let them fight? Or tell them to go to safety? You will know in the next chapter. Don't worry. We'll update every weekend from now on so you wouldn't have to wait too long.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, follow and fav! We hope you liked the story so far. We are sorry again for the delay. See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: Can you read the word? Of course you can! Dis-claim-ers. The word explains it all. We don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

 **Authors' Note: And there's chapter 8. No delay.**

 **Enjoy :p**

Chapter 8: Fist Fight

James POV:

"Professor, there are death eaters in the castle!" James said frantically. _And you're just sitting there!_ He added in his mind.

"I am perfectly aware of this Mr. Potter. I have alerted the Ministry and they are sending Aurors to help sort it out. However, you need not to worry. The enchantments are still strong in the castle only a professor can let them in. They might have entered the school grounds but they will not enter the castle. Not if they broke the enchantments around the castle, which will take time, but, they won't be able to as the Aurors will be arriving soon." he replied in the same, calm tone.

"But...MORE are coming! You have to DO something!" Sirius yelled angrily, frustrated by the professor's calmness.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Black. All I want you to worry about is your own safety. Right now, I need you and Mr. Potter to go back to your common room."

"No!" James said suddenly, startling the other two occupants of the room. "Professor, we HAVE to help!"

"The best way you can help is to stay in your common room, James, where it is safe."

James was surprised. Professor Dumbledore never called him by his first name. Besides, he seemed genuinely worried.

Sirius spoke up, "What do you mean, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Voldemort's goal is to rule Hogwarts along with both the wizarding world and the muggle world. He will kill anyone who stands in his way. My job is to protect my students and thereby, you have to stay safe."

"But-"James started but was cut off by Sirius.

"We'll go to the common room now, professor." And he grabbed James's arm and dragged him out of the office, down the stairs, and into the halls.

James stopped abruptly and turned a corner, releasing his arm from Sirius's grip.

"Prongs, the common room is this way..."

"I know."

"And...?"

"I'm not going."

"But-"

"No"

"James, you heard what Dumbledore said."

"Yes, but i can't just sit there and do nothing while my home is in danger. And yes, Hogwarts is my home."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO!"

"You leave me no choice then." Sirius sighed, "I'm so sorry James."

"What?" James stood and turned to face Sirius.

"Stupify!"

The last thing James remembered was falling and being held by strong arms before he reached the ground. He could also hear Sirius's voice vaguely tell him something like, "It's for your own good, you know..." before he blacked out.

* * *

When he came to, he found himself on a couch in the common room with Lily and Remus by his side looking worried. Sirius was sitting on an armchair a little further back, looking worried yet guilty.

"What happened?" James asked immediately while sitting up.

Lily handed him his glasses, "Um...uh...well..." Remus looked at Sirius pointedly, who sighed.

"Well, you were kinda stubborn, James. I did it for your own good I...uh...I stunned you."

"You did WHAT?" James shouted, swinging his legs over the couch so he was facing them all.

"I'm sorry..."

"You...you stay away from me. I'm going out to fight. Where's my wand?"

"The death eaters left half an hour ago..." Sirius said slowly.

"ARGH!"

"James angrily stood up and strode over to Sirius, pulled back his arm and smashed his fist into Sirius's nose, hearing a satisfying _crunch!_

Sirius held his nose as he cried out in pain, then stood up close to James, glaring.

"You git! I did it for your own bloody GOOD!" he punched James in the jaw.

"Ungh! I'll show you!" James lunged at Sirius and knocked him to the ground, punching every part of him he could reach.

Soon, people started to gather round them.

Sirius was finally able to turn them around so HE wad on top of James. He aimed a punch at James's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. They kept on at it: James over Sirius, Sirius over James then back again, Punching and hitting each other, ignoring the students' cries for them to stop.

"James, Sirius! Stop this. NOW!" Remus pulled a struggling James off of Sirius and tried to restrain him, while Sirius got up, wiped the blood from his face, and glared at James, who glared back. Frank took hold of Sirius's shoulder to keep him from lunging at James but Sirius shook it off. James finally stopped struggling and was finally able to survey the damage. Sirius's right eye was already bruising, and he front of his robes was soaked with the blood of his still bleeding nose.

"Suppose you're happy now, aren't you? Maybe you'd be happier if I go to Azkaban!" Sirius snarled and freed himself from Frank's grip. He then stormed up to the boys' dormitory.

James felt Remus relax his grip. Now that he calmed down, he realized that he wasn't supposed to be angry at Sirius. Let alone start a fight with him. He was feeling guiltier by the minute. He barely noticed as Lily placed her hand over his shoulder.

James decided to mend things with his best friend, so shaking Lily's hand off his shoulder and ignoring everybody's stares, he went upstairs to their dorm.

He knocked on the door entered quietly. "Hey mate. How are you faring?"

Sirius glared at him.

"Er...I'm sorry, Padfoot for what I did down there, I was just...I don't know what got into me exactly...Just being stupid, I guess." James rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I shouldn't have um... punched you or...or hit you or gotten mad at you at all...and I will NOT be happy- not for a second -if you went to Azkaban! Not that you are, of coarse but..."

Sirius sighed, stood up and walked over to James so that he stood in front of him. "Apology accepted." he put his hand on James's shoulder. "And I'm sorry I stunned you it's just...Dumbledore seemed really worried about something, James and...you were being _really stupid!_ "

"Yeah, I know...Apology accepted." James grinned. "So...um...we're cool again?" he said putting out his hand for Sirius to shake but instead of shaking it, Sirius gave James a manly hug, who returned it.

"So, I guess I'll take that as a yes, then." They pulled apart and James looked at Sirius with a grim look on his face. "You should probably visit Madame Pomfrey...let her fix that nose and...your face in general."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Yeah I probably should. Gotta be in good shape for tomorrow's match."

"Oh right...the match..." They have been practicing this past week. After all, they're playing against Ravenclaw. They are good players. Not as good as the Gryffindor team of coarse but still...

Sirius smirked and they went back downstairs, Sirius leaving to sneak to the hospital wing.

A few seconds later, Professor Mcgonagle cam in to check, as she usually does,only to find the whole Gryffindor tower still awake.

"Why are you all still awake?! Off to bed all of you!" She did have a point. It was two in the morning after all... Only a few hours till TODAY's match, now.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **There! An early chapter! Hope you enjoyed it aaand don't forget to:**

 **Review,**

 **Fav,**

 **and Follow!**

 **Also we would like to thank those who did all of the above and see ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: Nope. Not ours.**

 **Authors' note: We want to thank those who reviewed for the previous chapter even if they were few:**

 **MarauderWannabe: Thanks for your review. you're absolutely right. We WILL mention Remus more. Thanks for directing our attention to that.**

 **Guest: glad to know you did :p**

Chapter 9: Announcements and Predictions

James' POV

The morning of the Quidditch match was nothing shorter than a beautiful day. It was as if the sun knew that this was a special day and decided to rise in a clear morning sky, and shine through the window next to James's bed, waking him up.

He got out of bed, washed, got dressed, and feeling very excited, looked around the dorm, noting that everyone was still asleep, and that he was up too early, even for breakfast. James' mornings on a Quidditch match usually start very early, but this was probably a record.

He grabbed his gear (just so he could be ready) and went downstairs to the common room. He went to sit on his favorite chair by the fireplace, and -too distracted by his thoughts- he barely just noticed someone sitting there, right before sitting on top of...

"Lily?" James asked, surprised that someone was awake at this time as well. He looked around to make sure no one else was there. There wasn't. It was only Lily and her book.

"Good morning to you too, James" Lily said sarcastically, smiling up at him.

"Er…yeah, sorry. Good morning. Do you uaually wake up that early?"

Lily closed her book, marking the page. "Yes, I do. Well sometimes, when I'm in the mood. I love having the time before breakfast to myself. Unlike SOME people who barely catch up with breakfast" she said, looking pointedly at James, who grinned and sat opposite her.

"Not everybody is like you, Evans. I wish they were, really. They would have been way smarter, way better, and WAY more beautiful" He winked at her. She blushed and threw a cushion at him. He caught it with ease, smiling.

"That all you got? You really should work on your aiming skills. Who knows? You might end up being a chaser someday."

"In your waking dreams, Potter." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Why not? You'd make a pretty good chaser. Got it? Pretty?" She aimed another cushion to his head which he caught. "Alright, alright, if you say so!" They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, it's a good thing I noticed you there. I was planning on sitting. You could've been a squished, Lily pancake."

"Ugh! Disgusting!" Lily reached for yet another cushion when suddenly, James was there, holding her hand to stop her from taking it. He saw her blush, so he quickly released her hand and just stood there, staring at her while she stared back.

Then, Lily cleared her throat, "Yeah, so...we have...um Transfiguration first, right?"

James shrugged, "Who am I to correct Lily Evans? All I know is that we have Defense next." He was excited, he was sure she could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Then Potions..." Now it was HER turn to look excited. James's shoulders sagged. "C'mon, Potions isn't that bad!"

James snorted. "Yeah right. Not bad at all."

Lily then put her book aside, then got up, stretching. "I'm really hungry. Shall we go to breakfast?"

James's stomach grumbled, "Yeah, I'll go wake the guys..." He pointed upstairs, "I suggest you do the same, not with the guys, though!" And he sprinted upstairs to the boys' dorm.

As expected, they were all still asleep. Well, by 'they', he meant Sirius and Peter. Remus's bed was empty, which meant he was in the bathroom. So, James proceeded to the very hard task ahead of him: Waking Sirius and Peter up. Of course he knew Remus has to go through the struggle everyday, with James being a heavy sleeper himself.

"Alright guys!" He yelled, clapping his hands. "Rise and shine! We have a long day to endure AND a Quidditch match to win. So wake up!"

Peter groaned and buried his head under the pillow, muttering something about HIM having no business in the match. Sirius, however, merely shifted in bed and continued snoring. James sighed. Poor Remus. James had no choice but to use one of his methods.

"You're going to miss breakfast..." He said slowly and watched in an amused silence as Peter yelped and got up quickly, falling off the bed in the process.

Sirius's eyes flew open. "What?!"

"I said, get up before you miss breakfast." So the same thing happened with Sirius just as Remus got out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking tidy and clean as always, with his hair wet and combed to the side.

Remus blinked once, "Are my eyes deceiving me? Or is James Potter actually awake without me doing the honors?" he said dramatically. "Why are you two lying on the floor?" he asked, pointing at Sirius and Peter.

"Prongs here..." Sirius glared at James "was being a git. As usual."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'M being a git now am I?

"Yes." Sirius said simply, nodding. James shook his head.

Remus cleared his throat, "Well, if you're suddenly in love with the floor and planning to sit there all day, by all means..."

Fifteen minutes later found the marauders entering the Great Hall. As they walked to a bench, James noticed that Lily was already there, chatting animatedly with a girl he didn't recognize right away. When they finally found an empty seat, with Peter sitting next to James, and Remus and Sirius sitting opposite them, they piled their plates with food and started eating. Remus read his morning newspaper as usual.

As James was staring at the article about trolls on the back of Remus's newspaper, he noticed someone telling Sirius to scoot over and sit in Sirius's place, who was grumbling. She was the same girl Lily was speaking to earlier.

The girl waited for Remus to notice her, but he didn't. Maybe he was so engrossed in the paper that he didn't notice someone ELSE next to him, OR he was pointedly ignoring her which was unlikely. The girl then sighed and tapped his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Remus. Oi...Lupin!" she said in frustration.

He jolted as if startled and looked to his right, finally noticing the girl. "Oh, hi McDonald. Didn't see you there." He smiled kindly.

The girl, McDonald, rolled her eyes. "Obviously, but it's ok. And how many times should I tell you to call me Mary. It's not that hard is it?"

"No..." Remus looked uncomfortable. So he knew this girl and clearly did not enjoy her presence. So James decided to end his friend's struggle.

"Hello!" James said giving her his trademark handsome smile. He didn't get the reaction he expected from her, though, which disappointed him slightly. "I'm Ja-"

"I know who you are." The girl named Mary interrupted. "I mean, all the school knows who you are!"

James was kind of shocked now. He cleared his throat. "Alright, may I ask who YOU are, then? And why are you annoying my friend?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I'm Mary McDonald, and I'm not annoying your friend. Am I Remus?"

Remus broke out in sweat, "Um...no! Not...not at all!"

James made the 'time-out' gesture. "Wait, you KNOW this girl?"

Remus nodded miserably. Fortunately for him, Mary didn't seem to notice, she was staring at the newspaper that Remus was reading, now laying on the table. She snatched it.

"What are you reading, Remus? Honestly? What's so interesting about Goblin civilization?"

Remus looked offended, "It IS interesting you know! It's nice to know how they live, how they communicate, how they-"

"Alright, alright! Got it." Mary set the newspaper back on the table and shouldered her bag. "Anyway, nice getting to talk to you, Remus!" She stood up and went back to where Lily was sitting.

James stared at her, mouth hanging open in shock. "Rude that one, don't you think?" He looked at Remus who had his head in his hands, ears red.

James smirked, "Looks like someone's in loooooooove!"

Remus's head shot up, "I am NOT in love with her!"

James shrugged, "Well, SHE sure is in love with you."

Sirius sat back in his seat next to Remus, "Does Ickle Lupinkins love somebody?" he said teasingly. Both Sirius and James looked at each other with identical smirks on their faces. "Well," Sirius continued, "We will work on you two getting together, if you don't mind of course."

Ignoring a stuttering Remus, he turned to James, grinning wildly "C'mon Prongs, we have a match to win! See you there Remus!"

They ran out of the Great Hall and back to the common room to get their brooms.

* * *

"Alright everyone! All I have to tell you is focus and remember what we trained for and you'll be fine." That was James's prep talk to his team. He doesn't like to give long talks so he wouldn't bore his team.

So, the whole of the Gryffindor team went out of the changing rooms with James in the lead.

They entered the Quidditch field to applause from those in the stands, excluding the Slytherins of course.

"Alright, I want a clean game...from all of you." She looked pointedly at James and Sirius who smiled innocently.

"On my whistle, One...Two..." She blew her whistle and the match began.

"Aaaand, welcome everybody! The Gryffindors are in the lead and the Quaffle is in the possession of Dylan Spinnet." Alice Prewett, who was the commentator, yelled in the microphone. "James Potter started looking for the snitch already! Borgan, from the Ravenclaw team, takes the Quaffle, and heads to the Gryffindor goal posts. Come on McLaggen, save it! And he saves it! I love this guy!" Frank glares at her and she blushed and corrected herself, "I mean, I love how he just...saves the goal post confidently and all." She laughs nervously.

"Ok, Wright from Ravenclaw has the quaffle. She's pretty good, that one! But unfortunately for her, Tyler Jordan is WAY better and he snatched the Quaffle from her clutches. He heads to the goal post and...and...ugh, bloody hell, he missed!"

While James was so engrossed in the game, he nearly forgot his real task: find the snitch.

"Oh my god! Looks like the Ravenclaw seeker spotted the snitch! What're you waiting for! MOVE POTTER!"

James didn't need to be told twice, he dived and swerved and turned, avoiding bludgers and players, he was counting on Sirius and Frank to make sure he doesn't get hit with bludgers. He was shoulder to shoulder with the other seeker. They went closer to the ground...and closer, both seekers extending their arms.

"COME ON JAMES!" Alice screamed in the microphone. They were too close to the ground now and...

* * *

 **THERE! Chapter 9 done! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Just don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! See ya in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: We own nothing. We own nada. But you already know that so...**

 **Authors' note: ok, so we didnt post last week. Sorry about that. And to reply on a reviewer, yes you are right. James IS a Chaser and we searched to make sure. But we based the whole match on him being a Seeker so we hope that teeny little detail didn't bother you guys too much. Anyway...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 10: The prophecy

James POV:

They were too close to the snitch… "Oh-!" Alice swore really bad, professor McGonagall was so surprised, she stood up fast, her hat falling off her head, and went to grab the mic. "Sorry, sorry! Ugh stop trying to take the mic, I have to focus on the match! As you all saw, a Bludger came racing towards the seekers, they BOTH got distracted, and now the snitch is nowhere to be seen!"

James yelled in frustration. He was so close! He looked around for the snitch again, keeping an eye on the other seeker in case HE saw it.

"Gryffindor in possession! Logan Johnson heads toward the goal posts…He passes it to Dylan Spinnet, who passes it back to Johnson who…SCORES! He scores! Ten points to Gryffindor and NOTHING to Ravenclaw! That keeper should really work harder."

Something whizzed past James's head. He turned sharply and raced after it. "Looks like James spotted the snitch! The other seeker is heading James's way-Oh my god! A Bludger aimed perfectly by Black hit its target, which was the unfortunate Ravenclaw seeker, who fell off his broom! I hope he's alright thought…the poor thing…back to the game! While Potter is chasing the snitch, the Gryffindor team are awesome as always. Spinnet in possession, he passes it to- Oh no! The Quaffle is intercepted! Dorris McMillan from Ravenclaw is heading towards the Gryffindor posts! McLaggen gets ready to block…" The Ravenclaw seeker feints to the right, causing Henry McLaggen to swerve to that direction. The chaser threw the quaffle in the left post.

"Ravenclaw scores! Ten-Ten!"

James was still chasing the snitch. He leaned forward on his broom to go faster, extended his left arm and was about to catch the snitch when suddenly a Bludger came from nowhere, knocking him off course and causing James to feel a horrible pain in his arm.

"Oh bugger! The Ravenclaw beater aimed a Bludger at James and apparently it hit! James is looking for the snitch again…He spotted it! He has the best chance so far…He swerves right! No left! Ok…he dives, stretches his right arm and…"

James felt his hand close around the small, round ball before he hit the ground…hard. The last thing he remembers was cheering and Alice's voice yelling, "James Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Before he lost consciousness.

"Um…is he going to be alright?" A familiar voice was saying quietly.

"Of course he's going to be alright! He's going to be just fine!" Snapped another voice. "Now stop asking, Mr. Lupin, for god's sake!"

"Hey Prongs? Are you gonna wake up anytime soon or…?"

James opened his eyes, groaning as the light hit them, increasing the pain in his already hurting head.

"Padfoot?" he said uncertainly.

"Morning sunshine!"

"Don't call me that" James groaned. He sat up against the headboard. "We won?"

"Yes James, we won. All thanks to you." Remus said but Sirius elbowed him in the arm.

"What about me? I did an awesome job!" Sirius said indignantly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I would have rolled my eyes too, Pads, but my head hurts." James winced, "And my arm…ow."

"Well, that is to be expected Mr. Potter, as you have obviously broken your arm. I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can give you a bone-mending potion." Madame Pomfrey said, as she came back from the corner where the shelves were stacked with potions. "You are to take this green potion for your bones. Then this clear potion to numb the pain in your head, which is also to be expected since you crashed!" Madame Pomfrey said hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

James smiled, "At least we won…"

Madame Pomfrey huffed in frustration. "I don't really understand why you boys care about Quidditch so much!"

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, "And you never WILL understand Poppy, dear. Just like Remus and Evans here." He gestured at Remus and over his shoulder.

James moved his head to look at the person standing awkwardly by the door. Lily was that person. She waved, smiling. James waved back, then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you lurking by the door, Lily? Why are you not standing by my sickbed like the others?"

Lily huffed, "Sickbed? You just broke your arm! Besides, I just came to check on you. And while you seem perfectly fine to me, I'll just go."

"You mean you were worried about me?" He looked at the others, putting his good hand on his heart dramatically. "Does that mean she CARES?!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course I care! You're my friend after all"

Ouch. Friend. He's just her friend.

James smiled, "Ok, go on then. See you at lunch."

"No, you are to stay right here, young man. You're not leaving before dinner at least." Pomfrey glared at him. "Now drink your potions and you all, out!"

After saying their goodbyes, the Marauders (excluding James) and Lily left the hospital wing.

James walked out of the hospital wing with his arm in a cast. Something about 'for the bone to mend in its right place'. He tried asking Pomfrey what the use of the cast was exactly if he took a potion to mend the bone, and he got a HUGE explanation about how the potion only HELPS the bone to mend faster.

James sighed and started heading to the Great Hall for dinner. When he entered, he was greeted by heated applause. The whole of Gryffindor was standing up and clapping and cheering. Ravenclaw were clapping politely, while Hufflepuff were just eating their dinner and Slytherin were glaring and sneering. James grinned at them and went to sit between Sirius and Peter. People clapped him on the back and congratulated him on winning the match. He looked at the staff table to find the teachers were also clapping, and Dumbledore was looking at him with a mixture of pride and sadness. What is wrong this man? First, he calls James by his first name, now he's sad because he won the match…? He shrugged it off and started eating.

Fifteen minutes later, professor Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall tapped her cup to catch the attention of the students. After the hall settled down, Dumbledore stared speaking: "Good evening. I hope you are having a wonderful and pleasant night, filling your stomachs with Hogwarts's delicious food. I would like to bring to your attention that Hogwarts will be hosting a Winter Ball."

Murmurs broke out. "Silence! The ball will only be for fourth year and above, and it will be held on the fifteenth of November. You have enough time to…prepare." He winked. "That is all for tonight." He sat down.

The hall erupted in excited chatter. Some girls were batting their eyelashes at Sirius, who was smirking obliviously. Boys were groaning and covering their faces, and most of the girls were discussing what to wear, including Lily!

James, however, ignored all the girls who were trying to catch his attention and had eyes for only one person: Lily.

He finished the last of his dinner and got up, stretching. "Ok guys. Should we go up to the common room and plan how to get dates or what?" He asked his friends (Sirius, Remus and Peter), smirking. Said marauders stood up, but before they could do as much as start walking, a third year girl came up to James, pink faced and smiling, and gave him a note.

"This is from professor Dumbledore. Good night." She said and left. James opened the letter:

 _Come to my office after dinner._

 _There is something you should know._

 _PS: I enjoy Snickers._

He felt someone standing over his shoulder. He knew Sirius was reading it too.

"What can he possibly want from you?" He asked. "And what is Snickers?"

"I don't know now do I? Maybe it's the password. He's been acting weird since the Death Eater attack…" James said, "Ok. I'll see you guys later. Dumbledore wants me to come to his office so…" He left the Great Hall and headed to the Headmaster's office.

He stopped in front of the gargoyle and said, "Snickers."

The Gargoyle stepped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. James stepped on it and it moved upwards and stopped in front of the door. He knocked and a quiet voice said, "Come in." James did.

"Sit down James, Lemon drop?"

"No thanks. Was there something you wanted to tell me…sir?"

"Yes…" He said solemnly and pointed to an object on his desk. "This is a pensieve, you can view memories in it. I have chosen a certain memory to show you…pay attention."

He took out his wand and stirred the contents of the pensieve.

A figure of an old woman emerged and started speaking in an eerie, quiet voice: "The power of the one who defies the Dark Lord approaches…The Dark Lord will mark him as his enemy, for he is one who will plan his downfall…born as the third month wanes…Leading a group of four through peace and war…Betrayed by one of those closest…Facing difficulties on his way…But his one true love will make them pay…With no pure heritage but a strong mind…One of pure heart and bravery hard to find. Born as the third month wanes."

James blinked, "Uh…"

"Basically, the prophecy is about you James."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Authors' note: There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to Review, favorite, and follow. See ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: We own nothing. Except maybe Rosaline...and other people.**

 **Authors' note: We have nothing to say except...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 11: 2 Dates and a Mistake

James's POV:

"But- What?! That doesn't make sense. I mean, lots of people are born in the end of March, and I'm not the only one with three friends. Besides, about the last three lines, I don't even have a girlfriend!" James said, avoiding the Headmaster's gaze.

"But what about Miss Evans, James?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"She's not my girlfriend…yet. We're just friends now. But I'm planning to ask her to the Ball so…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly."

"Oh…" Ok, NOW he understood. "I'm guessing Voldemort knows about it then? The prophecy I mean?"

"Yes…unfortunately. This is why I need you to be careful. As one of my old friends always says, 'Constant vigilance'. I'm sure you'll meet him some day. Anyway, good night, James."

"Good night, Professor."

James walked to the common room, wand in hand in case he ran into any Slytherins. When he finally reached his bed, he crashed onto it, not even bothering to change.

The next morning, James, Sirius, and Remus were walking together during a free period, when an annoying voice yelled from behind them, "Oi! Lupin!"

Remus groaned, "This can't be good…"

Sirius and James walked the opposite direction, leaving Remus to his fate. They stopped around the corner, though, to listen (and watch).

"Hey…Mary." Remus said to the annoying girl.

"Hello, Remus! Finally got my name right! How's your day?"

"Er…splendid…"

"Mm… good. What do you say, Remus? How about Hogsmead?"

"I can't. I'm busy." That was true. It was full moon next weekend, after all.

"Oh, ok then, maybe next one?"

"Erm I can't. I'm also busy."

James whispered to Sirius, "Can't she take a hint?"

Sirius whispered back, "You know? Using the same excuse over and over is really stupid. He needs lessons."

James snorted. Back to Remus and McDonald, who was still pestering Remus.

"…ok, then. I'm pretty sure you're going to the ball. Maybe we can go together?"

"Er…"

"Great! Thanks Remus! Bye!" She turned and ran back where she came from, leaving a gaping Remus standing there.

It was too much. James and Sirius burst out laughing until a frowning Remus rounded the corner where they were standing.

"She…didn't even…wait for an answer!" James gasped in between laughter.

Remus didn't look amused.

"Wow mate. I certainly didn't expect you to be the first to get a date!" Sirius wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Thanks, Padfoot. I'm flattered." Remus deadpanned.

"Aw, don't be so sour, Moony, its just one night." James put a comforting hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Yeah…just one…"

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was James's favorite subject. And today, he couldn't be more excited when professor Summers announced that they'd be learning about Patronuses and trying to conjure them.

"Er, Padfoot mate, I forgot to get a quill. Can I borrow one of-?"

"Shhh!"

James stared at Sirius, then groaned when he saw him cast a furtive glance toward Rosaline Mckinnon, who sat on the other side of the class with the rest of the Ravenclaws. Before Jame can say anything else, professor Summers started the lesson, "Alright class, settle down everyone. Thank you. Now, who here can tell me what is a Patronus?"

To everyone's surprise, Sirius's hand shot up. Not even Lily or Remus were raising their hands yet! Even the professor looked shocked.

"Mr. Black!?" she cleared her throat, "Well, alright. Go ahead."

"A Patronus is a guardian or a shield, to protect the castor from Dementors."

"Excellent! Take ten points, Mr. Black."

Sirius looked proud of himself and glanced once more at McKinnon. She smiled at him politely.

"And what is the incantation to produce a Patronus? Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Expecto Patronum."

"And is it only sufficient to say the incantation? Yes, Miss McKinnon?"

"No, you also need to think of a strong, happy memory."

"Excellent! Take ten points Miss McKinnon. You too Miss Evans. Now, let me demonstrate." She took out her wand, yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" and out came a silver eagle. It soared around the class for a while before disappearing into silver mist.

"Now, don't be surprised if you can't do it from your first try. Many fully grown wizards and witches can't produce a corporeal Putronus. That is a Putronus that takes a specific shape. Besides, you will not be graded for this. It is merely for those who want to give it a try." She flicked her wand and all the desks moved to one side of the class to provide space.

James found Sirius standing at the back of the class, frowning in concentration.

He walked to where his best friend was standing, "Hey mate. That was some change in attitude. Or did you do it to impress a certain McKinnon?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

Sirius smiled slightly, "Shut up."

"Something wrong? Aren't you gonna try to produce a Patronus?" asked James.

"Er…well, I sort of…don't know what memory to use…I mean, my family is not particularly nice so…"

"Sirius, you have many happy memories. It doesn't necessary have to be about family." He put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius smiled, "Thanks, mate." He closed his eyes and a minute later, he yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

Out of his wand came a great, a silver dog.

"A dog. How…ironic. Your turn, Prongs."

"Alright."

James closed his eyes and thought about his mum. HE thought about family for he had a nice one, thankfully. He remembered that day when he had the nightmare about clowns. When she'd head his tiny sobs back when he was seven, she came into his room and took him into her arms.

*Flashback*

 _"Jamesie, sweetheart? Are you ok?"_

 _He sniffled and continued shaking. She sat on the bed beside him._

 _"Darling, its ok. Do you want me to turn the lights on for you?"_

 _He nodded. She stood and turned the lights on, then picked him up and hugged him, stroking his hair and whispering a lullaby in his ear until he fell asleep in his mother's loving arms._

 _*_ End of flashback*

He shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A huge silver stag shot out of his wand and galloped across the room.

"Wow, mate. That's one sick Patronus." Sirius clapped him on the back.

He looked around. Only a handful of students managed to produce a corporeal Patronus. He noticed Lily struggling with her Patronus as well, scrunching her eyes in concentration, but only managed to produce wisps. He also noticed her wand movement was a bit off.

He went to her.

"Hey, Lily. Do you need help?"

"Erm, no...its alright. I can do it. Everything is under control." she closed her eyes again and muttered the incantation, but again only thin wisps came out. She sighed.

James went behind her and held her wand hand. She gave a little gasp but he ignored it. He also ignored the faint blush that formed on her cheeks.

"You're moving your wand the wrong way." He moved her hand to show her how she should move her wand.

"Also, say the incantation with more force. Say it like you mean it! And make sure your memory is strong and happy enough."

She closed her eyes again, smiled, then shouted, "Expecto Putronum!" with the right wand movement. Out of her wand came a silver doe. It galloped elegantly around the class. It was so beautiful. Just like Lily.

"Wow...Thanks, James. James? Helloooo!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked, still staring at where the silver doe was, now a silver mist.

"Its a doe..."

"Er, so?"

"Mine's a stag."

"So?"

"So, its a pair. A couple..."

"What!? No! That doesn't mean anything! Its a complete coincidence!"

"Fine. Say what you want..."

It was nearing the end of the lesson. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting on their desk at the back of the class, as the professor returned the desks to their original places; James and Sirius, having already succeeded in producing their Patronuses, Remus refusing to cast his for some reason, and Peter giving up on the whole thing.

James saw Sirius turn around as someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Ye-" Sirius was cut off once he saw who it was that tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes widened and he blushed. It was Rosaline Mckinnon.

"Hi, I'm Ro-"

"Rosaline Mckinnon, pleasure to meet you. I'm Si-"

"Sirius Black. Sorry, I just wanted to complement you on your Patronus. That was awesome. You look like a hard working student. Do you mind teaching me how to cast one like yours?"

Sirius stared at her for a second. Then cleared his throat, "Yeah. Sure. No problem."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, erm...Sirius. It was nice meeting you." She extended her hand for him to shake. He quickly shook it. She went to collect her stuff. Sirius sighed dreamily, "I'll never wash my hands again..." James snorted then Sirius seemed to break from his trance. He ran after her yelling, "Mckinnon, wait!"

James could only guess what happened with Sirius after Defence, but from the dazed, happy look on his face, he figured Sirius asked Mckinnon to the ball.

He was the only one without a a date now, if you're excluding Peter of course. He had to pluck up the courage to ask Lily, before someone else does...

It was during dinner when James's worst fears were confirmed.

He was sitting next to Lily when Snivellus tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to him. "Oh, hey Severus." James glared at him. Snape ignored him.

"Hello, Lily. I hope you don't mind joining me after dinner by the lake?"

"Not at all!" She smiled at him. James kept glaring at Snape's back as he went back to the Slytherin table.

Lily's POV:

After dinner, Lily walked out of the Great Hall, and waited for Sev.

A few minutes later, he appeared beside her. "You look lovely today, Lily."

"Thank you!" Actually, Lily looked normal, but whatever.

They walked out to the grounds and sat near the lake.

"So... you wanted to talk to me Sev?" She asked.

Half his face was covered with his hair, but she saw him smile. "I was hoping that you would be my date to the ball. As friends..." He said the last part hesitantly. "I don't have a date to the ball and I'll probably go alone so... what do you say?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course."

Severus looked so happy. They were just getting up to leave, when she saw a shadow storming back inside. When the person reached the doors, the lights from the castle showed a mop of black hair and glasses. She cursed and started to run after him, ignoring Severus's call for her to come back. She couldn't find him anywhere.

James's POV:

He had reached the common room, almost reaching the boy's dorm, when he stumbled on something. Looking down, he found a black book. He picked it up and opened it to see to whom it belongs, when something fell out of the book. A small piece of parchment. James picked it up and read what's on it. A large heart was drawn on the parchment. In the center of the heart was his initials...and Lily's initials: J.P+L.E.

He smiled slightly, but then remembered why he was mad in the first place and scrunched up the paper, stuffed it in his pocket, and stormed up to his room.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **What do you think? Hope you like it. What will happen? Will James go to the ball alone? Will he go at all? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: Not ours, simply.**

 **Author's Note: Well hello there, hope you're having a great time. Now, here's the chapter, a little late but...yeah. Anyway, we noticed the lack of reviews and unfortunately decided not to post chapter 13 (which is the ball by the way) until we get...10 reviews, at least. We're very sorry we had to do this, but we really have to hear your opinions on the story, it's sort of like motivation for us to keep going. It helps us know whether or not the story is good and right now we have no idea what you guys think so... Reviews also tell us what you like and don't like about the story, so we can modify/improve it. But, of course you already know all about Reviews. Just reminding. Now without further ado...**

 **Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 12: Change of Plans

Lily's POV:

Lily tried to talk to James all morning, but it seemed as though he was pretending she doesn't exist in the first place. She got in trouble twice in Charms for passing notes, and lost Gryffindor 20 points.

On Friday night after dinner, she wanted to talk to him, but he had disappeared somewhere, along with his friends.

The week passed in the same way. Lily trying to talk to James, and him ignoring her. So Lily busied herself with something different: Shopping for the Ball. Mary kept pestering her about shopping all week, it was about time she started thinking about it.

Now Lily, Alice and Mary were getting ready to go to Hogsmead in their dorm. Alice wore a knee length dark red skirt, black shoes and a black sleeveless shirt. Not to mention red lipstick, a slight pink blush, and the perfume Frank got for her on her last birthday.

Mary though, was wearing light blue shorts, a pink tank top, and high heels. Also pink. She was also wearing red lipstick, blue eyeliner, pink blush, and A LOT of perfume. Lily didn't know why Mary was wearing such clothes. Who was she trying to impress?

And Lily…she was wearing simple jeans, and a blue tank top with a short sleeved black jacket on top of it. She was also wearing light pink lipstick and a light rose perfume. They all let their hair down over their shoulders.

"You need more makeup, Lily." Mary said matter-of-factly.

"No thanks. I'm good." Lily replied.

"Ok…" Mary shrugged.

"Girls, we need to go. We'll be late." Alice said while adjusting her hair.

They left to Hogsmead together, with Mary practically jumping with excitement. How she managed that in heels, Lily had no idea...

"I LOVE shopping!" Mary squealed.

"We know." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"So…where do we go first? I mean, there's three shops where we can get all we need: dresses, shoes, hair accessories…" Alice said.

Lily shrugged, "I say we start with the dresses."

They stopped in front of Ed's Robes and Party Dresses. When they entered the shop, a guy – probably Ed –welcomed them.

"So girls," He said, clapping his hands once, "What is it that you need? Robes? Dresses?" Duh.

"Would you please show us what dresses you have? We want suitable ones for a winter Ball." Said Lily politely.

"Ah! I have had a couple of students asking for ball attire as well. I suppose there will be a ball at Hogwarts yes? Anyway, follow me." He led them to a room with different types of dresses and dress robes.

"Wow!" Mary squealed. Again. There were fancy dresses, plain dresses, ones with long sleeves, and every other kind they can imagine. They chose their dresses, took measurements, and – telling Ed they'd take a look around the village while the dresses get ready – left the shop.

The girls were heading to the Jewelry shop, talking and laughing loudly, when Lily bumped into a wall. No. Not a wall. A person. A very muscular person she may add. Lily looked up, blushing, to find…none other than James Potter. She blushed harder and scrambled backwards.

"Sorry!" They both said together.

"Remus?!" Mary shrieked. "You-you said you were busy!" She looked slightly hurt.

"Well…yes…technically I AM busy. Because…we're here to…shop for the Ball." Remus said convincingly.

"We're shopping?" Sirius got elbowed in the gut. "Oh! Yes! Yes totally! Shopping, yeah. For the Ball, nothing else. Not prank stuff or anything..."

"Ok then…I assume you're free NEXT week, right? We'll go to Hogsmead together then!" Mary said smiling.

Remus looked like he wanted to argue but James interrupted him by grabbing his arm.

"Yes, he's not busy. He can go. Now WE should get going. See you around! C'mon Sirius..." That's it. They left. Before could even open her mouth to say anything.

"Hey…where is Peter? He's not hanging around with them much these days…" Alice wondered aloud.

Mary shrugged, "I don't know…And I don't care. I can't BELIEVE I'm finally going out with Remus Lupin!" And with that, they continued on their way to the Jelewry shop, Lily still thinking about a certain boy.

Lily, Alice and Mary entered Ed's shop again, this time with their hands full of boxes that contained their new Jewelry and shoes.

"The dresses are ready I hope?" Alice asked Ed. He nodded and went to the back of the shop to get them.

Looking around, Lily noticed a familiar blonde girl, who looked sort of lost trying to pick a dress.

Apparently, Alice noticed her looking because she said, "Hey, isn't that the Ravenclaw girl? Marlene's sister?"

"Yeah…Rosaline." Mary said, "The one Sirius Black is in love with. I mean, from all the girls who try to grab his attention, he chooses HER!"

Lily shushed her, "Hey, I don't think it's any of our business who Black goes with."

"The poor girl looks lost though, and alone. I say we help her choose a dress. After all, this is something we know how to do!" Alice said. Always the kind one.

"Well, I say this is none of our business either." Lily replied quickly.

Mary smirked. "Aw, c'mon Lily. I know you're jealous of her brains but that doesn't stop us from being nice!"

"I'm NOT jealous!" Lily said indignantly. Alice rolled her eyes while Mary snickered.

Of course, Lily found herself being dragged to McKinnon. The girl turned when she heard them coming her way, and when she recognized them, she smiled kindly.

"Hello!" She greeted them a bit timidly.

"Hi!" Alice said cheerfully, as Lily and Mary just smiled politely, "So…you look like you're having trouble choosing, so we decided to help!"

Fifteen minutes later, the whole group was chatting and laughing. Lily thought, now that she knows the girl, Rosaline McKinnon wasn't so bad.

Having already chosen Rosaline's dress with her, they were waiting for it to be ready. Rosaline said that she still didn't get anything else for the ball and, naturally, Alice volunteered to help with that as well.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed. The girls were all sitting in the common room later, having already finished with shopping.

Mary pouted, "I didn't want the shopping to end."

"No, actually, I think that's enough shopping for one day." Alice replied.

The boys entered the common room later with boxes in their arms. They hurried up to their dorm. Seeing James reminded her with the run-in they had in the village which reminded her of the date she chose – no agreed – to go to which reminded her of something she wanted to do the moment she agreed. She excused herself, saying she'll take a walk before dinner, not that her friends were listening anyway, and went out of the common room.

"What?!" Severus was not taking this well.

"I…changed my mind. I'm…someone else asked me. WANTED to ask me…I-"

"It's Potter isn't it?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Yes." Severus yelled in frustration.

"I'm really sorry. It's just that…I went with you to a party before so…" She said to a snarling Severus. It scared her somehow, how he was looking at her.

"Fine!" He growled. "Have fun, with _Potter_!" He spat the name with venom, and stormed off angrily.

Lily sighed, she knew this was going to be hard. Well, Severus took it better than she expected. She didn't know WHAT she expected, but it certainly involved more shouting.

Lily walked back to the common room, worry increasing. When she entered through the portrait, she found only a few people still awake, including James, and thank god he was alone. She made her way towards him and stood beside the chair he was sitting on. He was leaning forward and writing McGonagle's essay. Wait, he's doing homework! Well, that's a start.

If he heard her or even saw her, he made no indication that he did. She cleared her throat.

He sighed and looked up, putting down his quill.

"Yes?" James raised his eyebrows at her.

"Um…" Lily cleared her throat again. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"The ball."

"You wanted my advice in picking a dress to impress _Severus_?" He said mockingly.

"What?!" Her cheeks flushed. "No! I…I'm not going with him…anymore."

His eyebrows rose higher, "Really now?"

"Yes, I cancelled my…date, with Severus."

"And who are you going with, instead?" He asked.

"Well, it depends on whether that person wanted to go with me."

"Oh? And who's the lucky guy?"

Lily looked at him for a whole minute before answering, "James Potter."

He stared at her. Then burst out laughing.

She waited for him to finish, "Are you done?"

"Yes." James said. "Now who are you REALLY going with?"

"I just told you."

"Me?! You want to go with me?!"

"I think I just said that, yeah."

He gaped at her.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Close your mouth, you'll attract flies."

James's mouth snapped shut. Then opened again, "Er...oh...um...ok! Yes! Of course! We'll...go together then." He smiled.

"Good. But...JUST as friends." She saw his smile drop a little.

"Yeah...sure, as friends."

James's POV:

On the week before the Ball, the boys decided to do real shopping. Last time they were in Hogsmead, they were shopping in Zonko's and now they left shopping for the Ball in the last week before it.

"Maroon or...black?" James asked Sirius who was supposed to be the one who actually understands anything about clothes.

"Black!" Peter piped in.

"Not you, Wormtail." Said Sirius. "Maroon. It matches you." He answered while looking at a set of dark blue robes.

"Thanks."

"Sirius can you help me too?" Peter asked.

"Why?" Sirius replied. "Do you have a date Wormy?"

"No...but I just thought I'd..." He trailed off. "Never mind. I'll just take...grey..."

"Good. Remus - no! Not green! Brown will look better. I think I'll get these...you think they'll look good?" Sirius held up the blue robes he was checking out seconds ago.

And so after another hour of trying to decide what robes they should get, they finally left the shop.

"Er...Remus, don't you have a date?" Asked a smirking Sirius.

Remus groaned, "Shut up! I won't go I...I'm going to th -"

"Remus!" Mary appeared two shops away, near Madam Puddifoot's.

"We'll take your stuff up to the dorm, Remus." Said Peter, taking the stuff from Remus.

"Don't worry, Moony." James "assured" him. Sirius was busy snickering.

"But -" Remus stopped because Mary was standing in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello..."

"You're shopping..." she noted. Then frowned. "Again?"

"Erm...yes? We...didn't have enough time last week."

"Oh! Great! So...Where are we going?" she smiled.

"Ok, now WE are leaving. Bye Remus!" Sirius dragged James and Peter away, the three in hysterics all the way back.

Remus's POV:

Remus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, while Mary babbled on. She had insisted on dragging him to Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop, even after he argued that he would prefer the Three Broomsticks.

"And then I said - Remus are you listening?"

"What? Oh! Yeah...You said Remus are you listening?"

"No, silly. I said, 'Seriously, Marlene? You should really work on your boyfriend-hunting skills!' " She laughed. Remus really couldn't see what's funny but...oh, well.

After she was done laughing, she said, "Why are you so quiet, Remus?"

"Um...that's how I am, I guess." He shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well, tell me a bit about you." She put her hands on her cheeks, propping her face on her elbows on the table. She looked like a five year old waiting to hear a story from her grandma. Remus dismissed the thought. He couldn't afford to imagine himself as her grandma. With white hair and old, wrinkly features...

He cleared his throat. "Erm...ok. I'm Remus Lupin and I'm from Gryffindor..."

She laughed. "I already know that, silly!"

"Ok...Um, Mary would you excuse me? I need to use the bathroom...Er, stomachache."

"Oh...ok. I'll wait for you."

He looked apologetically at her and got up, headed to the direction but then turned left towards the castle when Mary wasn't looking.

Lily's POV:

"Mary, are you sure he said he needs the bathroom? He didn't say he was leaving?" Alice asked.

Mary was a crying mess.

"No! I told you! He said he needed the bathroom then left! He didn't come back!" She sniffled.

Lily hugged her. "Maybe he's not...you know, interested?"

"No no!" Alice interrupted, "Maybe his stomach hurt so bad he had to go to the hospital wing? You know, and didn't have time to tell you he's leaving?"

"Y-yeah! You know Remus. He wouldn't do that!" Lily said.

"I guess you're right. I'll go talk to him." Mary wiped her tears.

"No!" They both said.

"What? If he's sick, I want to make sure he's alright." Ignoring her friends' protests, she headed to the boys' dormitory.

James's POV:

The Marauders were lazing around in their dorm. Sirius and James on their beds, Peter keeping watch by the door in case Mary decided to come search for Remus after his spectacular escape. Speaking of Remus...he was pacing anxiously around the room.

"Remus stop pacing, you're making me feel nauseous." James said.

"Try being in my place and NOT feel nervous! Besides, no one asked you to look at me." Remus replied, a bit of anger in his voice

James raised his hands in surrender, "Whoa there! Don't take your anger out on me. You're the one who ran away from your date."

Remus groaned.

Suddenly, Peter squeaked, "She's coming! Quick!"

They all jumped, Remus looking around in panic.

Sirius pointed to the bathroom. "There! Hide there! She won't barge in if you're in the bathroom." Then he muttered, "Hopefully."

Sirius dragged Remus and pushed him in the bathroom, quickly slamming the door shut, just as their dorm door burst open.

"Where's Remus?" Mary said, concern in her voice.

James could see the tear stains on her face. She looked like she had been crying and he felt sorry for her.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom." Said Sirius, leaning against the bathroom door casually. "Been there from the moment he came back from Hogsmead."

Mary looked horrified.

"Yes, it was horrible!" Peter exclaimed.

"Poor Remus." James said with fake sympathy.

By now, Mary had her hand on her mouth in horror. "Did he see Madam Pomfrey? She could help him!"

"He doesn't want to! He says he'll get better but..." James said, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Oh...I really hope he's ok. And I was so evil, I thought he left our date on purpose!"

James looked at Sirius guiltily, "Yeah..."

Mary sighed, "Ok, I'll leave you guys to it. I just hope he's fine before the Ball..." Then she called out, "Good luck in there Remus!" And she left.

When Remus came out of the bathroom, he looked so guilty James felt sorry for him. Sirius put a hand on Remus's shoulder, "You'll have to do something about it, mate. Honestly."

James sighed, "I sort of can't wait for the Ball..."

"Easy for you to say." Remus also sighed.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N:**

 **Padfoot: So there you have it, just a filler chapter to build up for the Ball. Don't worry, things will get interesting VERY soon. *evil laughter in the background.**

 **Prongs: Yep VERY VERY soon...*joins the cackling.**

 **Anyway! REVIEW PLEASE !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: Not ours.**

 **Authors** **' Note: Hey guys! Here's chapter 13! We want to thank you guys who reviewed, we really appreciated it. Also for those who are wondering why certain things happened, everything is going to be revealed in later chapters so don't be hasty! Hope you like this chapter and...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 13: The Other Date

James's POV:

"Sirius remind me again, why are you getting ready now?" James asked.

"So I can look good." Sirius said while adjusting his robes.

"I can't find my robes!" Peter squeaked.

"They're right there, idiot!" Sirius said. When he finished adjusting his hair he looked at James. "I don't look good do I?" He pouted.

"I know you're fishing for compliments, Padfoot, so I will NOT fall for the trick."

"Do I look good James?" Peter asked, coming out of the bathroom, already finished with wearing his robes.

"Yes, you look fine, Pete."

"Hey! How come HE gets a compliment?!" Sirius exclaimed.

James sighed. Then he looked over at where Remus sleeps. The hangings were drawn around the bed, Remus was in there all morning. And now that they were in the middle of the day, nearing the ball, he had been more reluctant to get out of his hiding place.

"Remus, you'll have to get out of there eventually!" James said, receiving a groan.

After an hour of lazing around on bed, James finally decided it's time to get ready. He didn't take much time because –unlike Sirius- he doesn't care much about his appearance. Or hair. So he just put on his winter dress robes, ruffled his hair, put on his shoes, and he was ready.

"I can't wait to see Lily." He sighed.

"Yeah, but I suppose she said she was going with Snape…" Remus said, after they finally convinced him to get ready. They were all in the common room waiting for their dates.

"No no, she's going with me."

"WHAT?!" Sirius and Remus shouted at the same time. Peter just gaped at him.

"Did you slip some love potion in her drink or something?!" Sirius said.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence mate. No, she is coming with me with her own free will. Told you I will get her to go out with me one day. Except, it's not exactly a date…"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"She said we're going JUST as friends."

"Bad luck, Prongs." Sirius patted James's shoulder.

Remus shook his head with a smile on his face.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing." Remus said, with a wave of his hand.

Lily's POV:

Lily stood in front of the mirror to check herself over. Her satin red dress –surprisingly- did not clash with her auburn hair, that was in curls cascading on her back. The dress's bodice was plain red, and the skirt was straight and it flowed down to the ground. It came with an auburn mink fur scarf. The outfit made her look royal. Almost. She decided to raise some of her hair up, and now…perfect.

Her roommates had nice dresses too. Mary's dress had a strapless, pink bodice with silver beads embedded on it, covering it all up. The dress's skirt was a light pink chiffon. She also had a dark pink scarf with silver beads on the edges. She let her hair fall on her shoulders in curls.

Alice's dress was violet, and it reached till only under her knees. The bodice was designed with purple violets, and it was half-sleeved. The skirt was a violet chiffon, underplayed with satin from the same, but darker colour. She wore light violet leggings, since it's a winter ball, and a violet scarf. She gathered her hair, and let it rest on her right shoulder. She looked elegant.

Since Mary was the most experienced, she did Lily and Alice's makeup, then did her own, and the trio was ready to meet their respective dates.

James's POV:

James felt nervous. He was pacing around in the common room, awaiting his date. The only thing that bothered him was that they're going as _friends._ He was SO close to his goal. He was so close to finally be with Lily Evans. But..not yet. There's a start for everything, he supposed.

So when he heard heels hitting stone, he looked up towards the girls' dormitories. Coming down the stairs was a walking beauty. James – and everyone- calls this beauty Lily Evans.

Right then, though, she was even more beautiful, with a red smooth and straight dress that fit her perfectly. And the scarf was elegantly wrapped around her arms and behind her back. Her hair was raised up with a few red curls on her face…She looked perfect.

He was snapped out of his reverie when Lily said, "Your mouth is wide open. Careful or you'll drool." She was smirking proudly, as if she got the reaction she wanted.

James smiled at her and held out his arm, which she took, smiling back.

When James looked up, he found that Remus was gawking at Mary McDonald. James had to admit she looked beautiful. Not Lily beautiful but beautiful enough.

Remus composed himself and smiled slightly at Mary, who smiled back and clutched his arm.

Sirius was becoming impatient. Since his date was a Ravenclaw, he had to wait for James and Remus to meet their own dates before going to meet _his_ date.

Sirius was scowling and clicking his tongue impatiently. "Guys, c'mon! We have to go! Now."

And so, they went out of the common room, heading to the Great Hall. Sirius rushed to the doors, where Rosaline McKinnon was waiting. She wore a blue ombre dress, with straps embedded with silver, crossed from the back, and forming an X. She also wore a scarf but it was a translucent light blue, so it showed her back. Sirius looked shocked and dreamy, which made Rosaline blush and smile kindly.

Her blonde hair was raised in a bun with one curly strand of hair on her face. She looked delicate. Apparently all the girls looked nice, but James had eyes just for Lily.

As the group entered the hall, James looked around. The Great Hall was decorated in a winter theme. The floor looked like it was made of ice even though when James stepped on it, the floor felt like…normal floor. The walls were snowy white, and the ceiling was enchanted to make snow crystals fall. The walls were decorated in blue and white satin ribbons. The house tables were nowhere to be seen, instead small, round tables covered in light blue cloth were scattered around the Hall, leaving an empty space in the middle which James assumed was for dancing. The staff table was covered in a light blue cloth, and the professors were already seated. Some students were already sitting, and some were helping themselves to the many foods on a long table that filled up the entire east wall.

James walked hand in hand with Lily, heading to an empty table with the others. They sat and talked for a few minutes before music started playing. People started dancing, and Sirius practically jumped from his seat in excitement, pulling Rosaline, who was giggling. They started dancing to the slow rhythm of the song.

Mary, though, was the one to pull Remus up, who looked reluctant but followed. James and Lily were the only ones left on the table. He looked at her, smirking knowingly and tilted his head towards the dance floor. She smirked back and raised her eyebrows.

James offered her his hand, which she took elegantly and they both stood up, heading to the dance floor.

James put his hand around Lily's waist as she put her hands on his shoulders. They started swaying to the slow music, twirling and dancing their way between other couples. James felt exhilarated. He was dancing with Lily Evans! _Lily Evans!_ He felt like he already achieved his goal, except that she wasn't his girlfriend. Not yet.

When the second song ended, they went back to their table. As Lily sat, James excused himself to get drinks.

Remus's POV:

Remus was mildly enjoying himself. What? No! He wasn't! He can't! He's not supposed to be enjoying it. He's not supposed to get this close to a girl. Not in _this_ way. He doesn't want to hurt this pretty, kind, caring and innocent - but annoying - girl. He realized he was starting to…actually _like_ her! He shook his head to clear it.

Mary was looking at him worriedly. "Are you ok, Remus?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He said.

Mary smiled and put her head on his chest, putting her hands on his shoulders. For a moment, it felt right, so he just let her. But he quickly realized that she was too close for comfort. He cleared his throat and gently removed her hands from his shoulders.

Blushing in embarrassment, Mary stepped back a little. "S-sorry!" She stammered.

"No no it's ok…I'm just, not feeling very well…"

She gasped, "Is it your stomach again?"

"Um, yes…" Remus didn't want to do this but his heart was starting to get fluttery and he was starting to have butterflies in his stomach and he HAS to…he has to get away from this girl. He can't hurt her. And that was exactly what will happen if he allowed himself to get close to her. "It sort of hurts, yeah…"

Suddenly she looked angry and pushed him away. "Fine. You know what? I get it! You don't want to be with me! You keep making excuses to stay away from me! In Hogsmead, your stomach didn't really hurt did it, Remus? Answer me honestly."

He looked guiltily at her.

"It wasn't hurting you was it? I knew it! You just ruined a day for me and I forgave you. I thought, maybe he IS really feeling ill, maybe he didn't mean to just leave me like that. And now, you ruined THIS day for me too! Tell me, Remus, am I that horrible? Am I ugly? Did I do something wrong?" She had tears in her eyes by now.

"No, Mary I just –"

"Don't. I know you don't like me. I knew all along. I was just hoping…hoping you'd change your mind someday but…" The thing is, Remus DID like her now.

"I hate you," She whispered. "Go away. I'll just dance with another guy to complete the day…"

Wiping her eyes, she turned around and sat on one of the tables, sniffling. Remus saw her open her purse and get out a little make-up box, reapplying it on her face.

Remus felt horrible. But it was for the best, he thought, and went to sit back on their table where Lily was sitting waiting for James, watching Sirius and Rosaline dancing…

"They look so happy. I don't think I ever saw Sirius so happy…" Lily said.

"Yeah, I hope it lasts though…not like all his other girlfriends."

"Don't worry…I think it will last."

Remus looked back at Mary, just in time to see Henry McLaggen, the Quidditch Gryffindor Keeper, ask her to dance. Remus felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched her take his hand, smiling, and they started dancing.

Was that…jealousy? No no, it can't be. He watched as McLaggen moved both his hands to rest on her waist, and pulled her towards him…he felt anger burning through him and clenched his fists, looking away, back at Sirius and Rosaline.

Sirius's POV:

Sirius was in love. He was absolutely smitten by Rosaline. Her tiny hands were wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder, and they were dancing to a slow tune.

"Sirius?"

"Mm?"

"Peter looks so lonely over there, you wouldn't mind if I ask him for a dance, right?"

"What?! No! I mean I mind, yeah."

"But, he's your friend…"

Sirius sighed, "Alright." He said reluctantly, watching her go over to Peter and drag him to the middle of the Great Hall. Sirius went to sit back at their table.

Since Peter was quite short for his age, Rosaline towered over him a little, constantly wincing as he stepped on her feet.

James's POV:

James stood in front of the long table that had drinks. There was pumpkin juice, butterbeer and Firewhiskey for those who are of age. James heard that Dumbledore put a spell on Firewhiskeys to prevent any underage wizards from drinking. A stinging charm to be exact.

So naturally, James steered away from it. And also, naturally, Sirius passed him and reached for the whiskey, so he got stung. He put his finger in his mouth, hissing in pain and James couldn't help laughing, receiving a glare from Sirius who turned his nose up in the air and marched back with a butterbeer.

While James was contemplating on whether he should choose butterbeer or pumpkin juice, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find…Angelia Zabini smiling sweetly up at him.

"Hello James, are you having a good time?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, I was having fun." _Until you arrived,_ he added in his mind.

"Was?" She asked, confused. "How so?"

"I was having fun dancing with Lily and now I'm really bored. Just came for a drink. Now, if you don't mind, I need to go back to her." James started to move past Zabini but she stopped him by putting her hand on his upper arm. He frowned at her hand then at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly, dangerously.

"Oh nothing James! Just wanted to give you a drink. You obviously didn't like any of the available choices so, I asked a friend of mine to get me a _Firewhiskey._ He got two, so would you like a shot?" Zabini asked.

James raised his eyebrows. Of course James knew _something_ was up. This girl totally ignored him all his days at Hogwarts, and this year, she's sticking to James like glue!

"No." He said. "I don't want, thank you."

"Oh but you _have_ to take it! I requested it _especially_ for you! And yeah, I know you're suspicious because I'm a Slytherin but…come on. I'm just trying to be nice!" She looked up at him, eyes…glistening with tears?! Oh, he didn't want to hurt this girl. It's just a drink right?

Besides…Firewhiskey! You don't get a chance like that very often. Not when you're underage.

So, James sighed, "Alright, I'll take it. But you'll leave me alone ok?" He took the cup she was offering him and smiled kindly, "Thank you." He said, and left, thinking that maybe he saw her smirk?

He shook it off and went back to the table where Lily was sitting.

* * *

 **Alright that's it! Wonder what James will do...Will he drink the Firewhiskey? You'll know in the next chapter. Right now though, all you have to do is REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not ours**

 **A/N: Hello, Padfoot here. Sorry, long delay, we know. But this is a very eventful chapter. Also, we would like to thank all the reviewers, especially PercabethForLife, really appreciate the constant reviews, and everyone else really. We hope you like it, please review and...** **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14: Love And Poison.

Lily's POV:

Lily sat there, waiting for James to come back with the drinks. Did it take THAT long to get drinks? She tried to spot him between all the dancing couples, and when she finally saw him, he was standing with someone…familiar. Was that Zabini?! Why was he talking with Zabini? He hates her! Or he did last time she checked.

James came back with _one cup_ in his hand.

"What took you too long?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes. He just smiled at her.

"Hello to you too Lily! I didn't know whether to get Butterbeer or Pumpkin juice, when a very nice girl offered me a Firewhiskey." He said. "Do you want some?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No offence but I don't drink."

He shrugged and downed the contents of the cup in one go before Lily could even blink.

"James are you _crazy_! That's Firewhiskey, you idiot!" She shrieked.

"I know." He choked out. Apparently, it was the first time for him to drink Firewhiskey and the idiot drank it whole! He was scowling at the taste, his eyes closed. After he recovered, James looked at Lily with a look of triumph. "I did it! I drank Firewhiskey! It has this burning feeling, ya know? It's awesome!"

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Alright. Now that YOU got yourself and didn't get me one by the way, let's just complete dancing." And together they walked back to the dance floor.

They danced for a little while, swaying to the music, and Lily felt at peace. She felt…happy. Yes, she felt happy with James. Maybe she might change her mind about him after all.

But then her moment of peace was broken when suddenly James stopped, stiffened, and looked at her weirdly as if he didn't know who she was and what he was doing here.

"James? Are you ok?" Lily asked worriedly.

James frowned. "I…" He looked around as if searching for someone. Stepping away from Lily, James made his way towards the drinks, where a girl was waiting. Lily squinted to see who the girl was and her heart nearly stopped when she saw the girl James was heading towards, because this was ANGELIA BLOODY ZABINI!

Someone bumped into her. A girl glared at Lily. "Watch it! If you don't have a date, why are you standing on the dance floor?"

"Sorry!" Lily said and walked off the dance floor. Instead of going back to the table, she marched up to James and Zabini who was laughing loudly and putting her hand on James's chest, calling him "adorable". What in the world?!

Lily cleared her throat to catch James's attention. He didn't even look at her! He was looking at Zabini like a love-struck puppy and it was so annoying!

Zabini turned to face Lily. "What do you want, Mudblood?" She sneered.

"Oh I don't know! It just happens that MY date is with YOU and I came to call him back." Lily replied angrily.

Zabini raised an eyebrow and turned to James, "James, do you know this girl?" She asked.

He looked at Zabini dreamily, "Mhm, she's beautiful."

Zabini laughed, "Not me, silly! The Mudblood! Do you know her?"

"Who? Evans? No, I don't know her. But you…you are SO beautiful."

Lily stood there, shocked. Zabini turned to her again.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going. No one wants you here. So, Jamesie, how about we dance together, huh?"

When James nodded, Lily turned and left, heading towards Sirius, who was dancing with Rosaline.

Lily grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from his surprised date.

"Sorry, Rosaline!" She called over her shoulder.

"What?! What do you want?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Just come."

When they reached a quiet corner, away from the crowd, Lilly started talking.

"There's something wrong with James." Was what she said.

Sirius blinked, "What? What can possibly be wrong with James? Wasn't he dancing with you? Wait, where is he?" He asked.

"Over there." Lily pointed at the already dancing couple.

Sirius squinted, "Wait, what?"

Lily nodded, "Mhm. I don't even have any idea what happened! One minute he was dancing with me, next thing I know, he decided he doesn't want me anymore!" She had tears in her in her eyes by the time she finished.

Sirius frowned, "Let's tell Remus and keep an eye on James, ok?"

Lily nodded, "I don't care what happens to him anyway. He's just a manipulative, big-headed jerk. I hate him!" She didn't really mean EVERYTHING she said, but she was just so angry and confused to care.

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up on him just yet. We'll figure it out."

They headed to where Remus was sitting alone, staring at the dancers, and Mary wasn't with him. Lily was about to ask him why but decided to ask later.

Remus looked up as he saw them coming and smiled. Then, seeing their serious faces, frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just Prongs acting weird. More than usual that is." Sirius said.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"Well, look!" Sirius pointed to where James and Zabini were SUPPOSED to be dancing, just to realize that…they were gone!

"Where is he?" Remus asked in annoyance. "Padfoot is this a prank?"

"No, I'm serious! Lily, tell him!"

"Look, Remus, I don't know where he is, but I have this feeling that _something's_ wrong, ok? We have to find him!" Lily explained frantically.

"Alright." Remus nodded. They ran outside to the grounds, ignoring the annoyed looks they were getting, where some couples were taking a stroll under the moon.

"He's not here!" Lily said, panting and shivering from the chilly air. Her red dress showed her shoulders and the scarf wasn't doing much.

"Wait, is that…" Remus began, looking at two figures heading behind the school.

"Yes, that's them!" Sirius exclaimed and started running in their direction, Lily and Remus on his tail. "But remember, don't let them see you."

XXXXX

James's POV:

After James drank the Firewhiskey, he felt this burning and really amazing feeling run down his throat to the rest of his body. He also felt a weird sensation throughout his body after the effects of the Firewhiskey wore off. At first, James thought that was still the Firewhiskey. After all, this was the first time he drank Firewhiskey and he obviously wasn't familiar with it. He ignored it until he was dancing with Lily. He felt that something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here, with this girl. He shook his head, trying to rid himself from those thoughts but they overpowered him. James turned around and left the girl standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking heartbroken, shocked, and confused.

He made his way towards another, more beautiful girl, waiting by the drinks, as if she knew all along that James will come to her.

James also knew her name. Angelia. Angelia Zabini. He told her how pretty she was the moment he was standing in front of her.

Angelia was wearing a short, green, strapless dress that reached above her knees. It was decorated with black designs from the chest till just before the hem. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in blonde curls, and her full lips had light pink lip gloss on them. She looked perfect.

His thought were interrupted as he heard Angelia calling him and asking him if he knew the girl standing with her arms crossed. He said no and didn't bother to even look at the girl storming away.

"May I have this dance?" James asked her. She seemed to consider the offer before nodding, "Yes."

And so, they walked together, Angelia's hand held elegantly in James's hand, to the dance floor.

As the two danced, Angelia's hands on James's chest and his hands around her thin, elegant waist, James looked into her beautiful, violet eyes and wondered why such a beautiful creature would want to dance with HIM.

"How about we go outside, Jamsie?"

James smiled and nodded. Angelia pulled him towards the oak doors, and out to the grounds.

The air was cold and crisp, but James couldn't have felt warmer. Either it was because Angelia was there, or because his mum wrote to him, telling him to wear extra layers, which he did.

They stopped in an alcove behind the school. James's back was to the wall and Angelia was in front of him. She tucked a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ear. She looked like and angel. James heard the sound of a twig snapping somewhere but didn't pay it much attention. It's probably a rat.

"Would you like another drink, or a kiss Jamsie?" Angelia asked seductively.

"A kiss. I'd like a kiss." James replied with no hesitation.

"Hmm, I say we have a drink first. What do you think? Save the best for last?"

"Ok, sure. Whatever you say."

She got a small vial out of a small pouch tied around her waist and handed it to him. He took it from her and gulped down the whole thing. Whatever that "thing" was.

XXXXX

Lily's POV:

Lily was shaking with barely suppressed rage. How could he!? Here she was, worried about him and there he was, letting another… _girl_ flirt with him and…and…taking drinks from a complete stranger! What in the world!?

She watched from behind the tree that she and the other two were standing behind, as James drank the small vial with the mysterious contents. She saw him blink a few times, and then look at Zabini.

"Zabini?! What the hell?!" James shouted in surprise.

"Oh! I see my anti-love potion worked." Zabini said wickedly.

"Love potion?!"

"Mhm." Zabini wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Get your hands off me!" James raised his empty hand and pushed Zabini's arms away.

She laughed, "Oh, James _darling_! What about that kiss hm?"

James pushed her farther away. "No!"

Then suddenly, Lily heard the familiar sound of glass shattering. She looked back at Sirius, confused. He looked back at her with the same expression on his face.

When she looked back again at James, she saw him doubled over, face twisted in pain, eyes screwed shut, and teeth gritted. His arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"Oh! I see my poison worked as well! Lovely!"

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors' Note: There is your chapter. We just wanted to say that we are very disappointed because there are no reviews. So we are hoping that just as we gave you a long chapter, you give us lots and lots of reviews as we worked VERY hard to write this chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: We don't own Harry Potter, but we own Angelia Zabini and Rosaline McKinnon.**

Chapter 15: Understanding

Lily's POV:

Lily stood there, horrified of what she saw and heard. Poison!? No! James can't get poisoned! This can't be happening! She watching as James collapsed to his knees, still clutching his stomach. Zabini smiled sickly. She put a finger under James's chin and made him look at her. Forced to open his eyes, James glared at her, gritting his teeth in pain.

Zabini leaned closer and whispered softly, but loud enough for Lily, Sirius, and Remus to hear. "My mission is complete. The poison will kill you after exactly two hours. Hopefully, you'll die from pain before then." She laughed a high-pitched laugh and straightened up after tapping his cheek twice with her hand.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. With a sudden surge of anger, she stepped out from behind the tree and shouted, "STUPIFY!"

Zabini looked up just in time to see the spell coming her way and sidestep it. She looked up and smirked when she saw Lily standing there, Sirius and Remus behind her, all pointing their wands at her.

"Oh, you've seen all that, Mudblood? How precious! Did you see you how you're boyfriend is going to die? Poisoned. He's dying from poison." She laughed. "And did you see how he wanted to kiss me? Oh, he is so cute and naïve."

Rage was boiling inside Lily. How dare she?! That evil little-! Lily strode up to Zabini, who was too surprised to stop her, and slapped her hard on the face. She would have attacked Zabini if Remus didn't hold her back. Sirius quickly conjured a rope that magically tied itself around Zabini, who fell to the floor struggling.

"Let me go! Ugh you're going to pay Black! You're all going to pay! Especially you Mudblood!" She screamed. Then stopped and smirked. "I almost forgot that you already are paying, as your friend here is dying."

"Remus, let me go." Lily said in her most controlled voice. "I'll try to refrain myself from hurting her don't worry."

Remus quickly let her go and she immediately ran to James and fell to her knees, catching him just as he began to fall sideways, and pulled him in her arms. He was breathing heavily, perspiration stuck to his face. He slowly opened his eye.

"Lily…?" He asked weakly.

"Oh James, you're going to be fine. Just hold on ok? We're going to get help and you're going to be just fine." At hearing this, Remus quickly ran back to the castle to get help. "You're ok. You're going to be ok…" Lily kept repeating quietly.

Lily looked behind her at Sirius. He was tying a cloth over Zabini's mouth, who was mumbling but, thankfully, whatever it was she was saying was muffled by the cloth. When Sirius was done with his job, he dusted his hands together and huffed, "This girl talks too much!" Zabini glared hatefully at him. He glared right back before leaning next to Lily, who was still clutching James tightly in her arms.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. He's going to be ok. Don't worry alright?" He said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself along with Lily.

Lily looked down when she heard James groan. He looked very pale and was starting to tremble in her arms.

"Where does it hurt, James?" She asked, trying to remain calm. Trying.

"H-head." James whispered. He was getting worse by the minute and appeared to find it difficult to breathe, as his breath was coming out in short huffs.

"Your head hurts? What else?" Lily asked, trying to keep him awake till help arrives.

He groaned again. "E-everywhere…" Lily took a deep breath.

"Help is coming James. Just…hold on. Please." She whispered, brushing the hair from his forehead. She gasped, "You're burning up!"

James didn't respond. His eyes were drooping. Lily shook him slightly. "Stay awake."

James nodded weakly and struggled to open his eyes. "Lily I…I want to t-tell you s-something…" he said, but those few words seemed to cause him to be out of breath.

"No, don't say anything. You shouldn't strain yourself." Lily said gently, stroking his hair.

"Hang in there, mate." Sirius said, concerned. He suddenly jumped up as they heard footsteps coming their way.

Again, James tried to talk. "Lily…I'm-" He started weakly but was interrupted yet again by the two sets of feet that stopped behind Lily. Looking up, Lily saw professor Dumbledore lean down and look at James worriedly, and professor McGonagall behind him, looking as if she wanted to push Dumbledore aside and fuss over James herself. Remus was standing with Sirius a little way back, both keeping an eye on the tied up Zabini.

Dumbledore took out his wand and ran it over James's body.

"The tests show that Mr Potter is running a high fever and nothing out of ordinary." He said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I told you sir, he's poisoned." Remus said.

"We saw it with our own eyes!" Sirius said, then angrily pointed at Zabini, "SHE did it! She poisoned James! She's a Death Eater and I'm sure of it!"

"You can't make such an accusation Mr Black as-" Dumbledore said but was interrupted by Lily who cried frantically, "She said the poison will kill him in two hours, sir, and that was about half an hour ago! We have to hurry! James is dying!"

Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher, and Levitated James, who was now unconscious in Lily's arms, onto it. She started walking towards the school with James trailing behind her. Lily quickly got up and followed. Remus and Sirius tried to follow as well, but Dumbledore asked them to stay and give him a full account of what happened.

Sirius's POV:

Sirius and Remus took turns explaining what they saw. They told him from the minute they were told there was something wrong by Lily, up till now. Sirius told Dumbledore how they caught Zabini ad how HE tied her up.

"Professor, we have to take her to the Ministry! She has to get punished! At least a life sentence in Azkaban. And I BET there are other filthy little Death Eaters like her still roaming around!" Sirius finished excitedly, proud of his discovery.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "But how can we make sure of what you are saying Mr Black? We have to be absolutely sure that she is a Death Eater…"

"Can't you ask her sir? You can interrogate her yourself if you want to be sure." Remus said.

"Hmm…Or we can just as well use Veritaserum." Dumbledore muttered.

"Yes! Why haven't we thought of that?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know, I know, this a very good idea. However, we can't administer Veritaserum without the knowledge and consent of the Ministry." Dumbledore said.

Sirius's face fell. "Do we HAVE to let the Ministry interfere in _everything_? That will take a lot of time! Why can't we just use Veritaserum without the Ministry knowing?"

"It's illegal to use Veritaserum on a student unless they are in court in front of the Wizengamot."

"No!" Remus yelled. "Er…I mean no… that will take a very long time, sir. Sorry professor." Remus said quietly.

"That's quite alright Mr Lupin. You are right. We will have to use another way. Like Legilemence for instance." Dumbledore got up and made his way to a struggling, tied up Zabini. He pointed his want to her head.

Sirius and Remus waited impatiently for Dumbledore to finish.

When he was done, he started explaining, "You were right, Mr Black." Dumbledore said. Then pointed his wand to Zabini's left arm and muttered, "Finite Incantatem." Slowly, a Dark Mark appeared on her arm.

"Miss Zabini, with the help of other students, has drugged and poisoned Mr Potter."

"Professor, you said 'with the help of other students'? Who?" Remus asked.

"From what I have seen, she was helped by; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Malcolm Avery, and Edmond Nott. Mr Lupin, I need you to go and ask Professor Slughorn to go to the Hospital wing as fast as possible. Mr Black, go to the Hospital wing. James is going to need someone else to be with him. Talk to him. Try to help him fight the poison."

They didn't need telling twice. They each went to do their task.

Lily's POV:

Lily was sitting next to James's bed, which was in a private room in the Hospital wing. She stayed here even though Madam Pomfrey kept telling her time and again to leave and let her deal with James's mysterious sickness in peace, but to no avail. Lily wasn't about to leave her friend like that when he needed her most.

James was running out of time and no one was doing anything about it!

His temperature was rising faster every passing minute and he was still unconscious, his face twisting in pain every now and then.

The moment McGonagall entered the Hospital wing and laid James on the bed that Poppy assigned for him, Lily stayed next to him, insisting on taking responsibility of trying to lower his temperature with a cloth and cold water, charmed to stay cold.

He started muttering incoherently and she couldn't make out what he was saying. Eventually, she got curious and leaned closer so she could hear and was really surprised when she heard her name. He kept muttering her name. Only her name.

She felt disgusted by herself. How could she think that James had left her? How could she think that he was taking advantage of her and playing with her feelings? He took every chance to show his affection, yet she still doubted him.

Lily looked at the heart monitor that appeared when she checked his heart rate. It was suspended in mid-air but not solid. It was like one of those projectors that muggles use in meetings and such. His heart beat was stable, if not a little fast. Lily sighed. She really hoped they could do something to save him soon.

A while later, when Poppy was in the room stumbling to give James pain relief and other potions she thought could help, Sirius entered the private Hospital room.

Poppy looked at him sternly and was about to say something, before Sirius interrupted her, "Don't tire yourself Poppy, I'm not leaving my best friend so just leave me alone." He said, dragging a chair and sitting next to Lily. Poppy shook her head and continued with her job, muttering to herself.

Not too long after, Remus also came running into the hospital, followed closely by professor Slughorn. The professor started checking James's symptoms, muttering to himself every now and then.

"I got what I need, I'll go make the potion and be right back. I will use the fireplace in your office Poppy." Slughorn finally said, and went to Poppy's office to floo back to his office.

"Hold on, Prongs." Sirius said. Lily didn't even want to ask what kind of weird nickname was that. Remus was standing next to James's bed as well, looking really scared for his friend.

Nothing Madam Pomfrey did to reduce James's fever worked at all, and Poppy said she didn't want to overdose him with potions as it might cancel the effects of whatever potion professor Slughorn was making. So, all they could do is wait for him to arrive, hopefully with the antidote, and it was very hard for Lily to see her friend in this state, sick and _dying_.

James groaned. Sweat was pouring from his forehead and he was getting warmer and warmer by the second. Lily rewet the cloth and put it back on James's forehead, after wiping his face. She looked at the heart monitor again and was shocked when she saw that his heart beats were becoming a bit slow and irregular. Lily prayed hard for Slughorn to return. She knew James was fighting, but she didn't think James can survive this any longer.

Poppy also looked very worried and nervous. She kept looking at the heart monitor too, worry lines appearing on her forehead.

"He only has half an hour left. God…" Lily looked at Poppy and saw the tears forming in her eyes. She was trying to appear strong but Lily knew Poppy was very worried and scared, as much as Lily was.

After ten agonizing minutes, Slughorn rushed in, followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. Lily looked at Slughorn's hands and found, to her relief, that he was holding a small vial in his hand, with a yellow liquid in it.

"Move!" He shouted, and Lily and Sirius quickly jumped off their seats to make way for the potions professor. He looked at James, frown deepening. James looked worse than Slughorn last saw him, but when Lily looked at James as well, she saw that he looked worse than she had seen him a _minute_ ago. He looked really pale now, and his chest was barely moving. His heart was slow. Slower than before. And it was still slowing down.

Slughorn raised James up on a half sitting position and put the vial to his lips, gently pouring the contents through his slightly open lips. When he was done, he laid James back down on the bed. Slughorn sighed.

"The potion will take effect in five minutes at least. He should be fine by then. I don't expect him to wake up soon, though." He said, and then left.

Lily sat back on her chair, still staring at James who wasn't looking any better. She knew that the potion will work after a few minutes but she wanted to make sure that he is going to be fine with her own eyes.

"You heard the professor. Mr Potter will be fine. You can go now." Poppy said, looking relieved but still tense.

"No." Lily said defiantly.

"Ms Evans, you need to rest! You have been through a lot in the past two hours, you HAVE to rest!" Poppy said, exasperated.

Lily shook her head. Poppy sighed. "What about you two?" She asked, looking at Sirius and Remus tiredly. "You need to rest and change and have something to eat. How about you go and get some food for Ms Evans here, hm?"

They both agree, albeit reluctantly.

"Lily, maybe you should go to your dorm, rest a little…" Remus suggested.

"No. I'm staying with James." Lily said with a tone of finality.

XXX

James's POV:

James woke up, feeling awful. His throat was parched and his head hurt…everywhere felt sore. He blinked to clear his blurry vision. When he could see clearly enough, without his glasses that is, the first thing he saw was the white, clean ceiling of the Hospital wing that he knew too well.

He tried to get up, but a light, comforting weight on his chest stopped him from doing so. Looking down, he saw red hair…yes a head with red hair lying on his chest. Rummaging for his glasses, he found them on the bedside table and put them on.

"L-lily…?" He whispered. His throat was dry and VERY sore. He made sure not to move so as not to wake her. He enjoyed having her there, her head resting on his chest, sleeping. He wanted to stay like this forever but, unfortunately he had to cough. She woke up with a start.

"James! You're awake!" Lily said, "Thank god!" She sighed in relief, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Water…" he croaked.

"Oh! Just a second…" She returned with a glass of water, followed by Poppy, and put it on the bedside. Helping him sit up, she took the glass of water and put it to his lips. He drank gratefully, even though his throat stung a little.

"Ah Mister Potter. How are you feeling? I see you are awake."

"I'm feeling fine Poppy, if not a bit tired and my head hurts."

"That's to be expected. I got some pain relief potions for you. They might help." Poppy said and put the potions on the bedside table. "Make sure to take them." She said sternly. "I'll be back to check on you in a while. And you are NOT leaving your bed until I am sure you are healed and ready to leave. Do you hear?"

"Yes yes, I'm not deaf, Poppy." James said and she shook her head and went back to her office, leaving only him and Lily.

"Hey Lily…" He said, grinning lazily at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey James."

"Lily how long was I…out? Asleep?"

"Three days."

"Wow…three days! And…what happened in those three days? I mean, that's a lot!" James said.

"Nothing really. Except the day when you were…were…you know…"James nodded, urging her to continue. "Yeah, and professor Slughorn made you a cure in the same day, of course. But it was almost too late and…" he was taken aback when Lily suddenly looked at him angrily. "You idiot! NEVER get me this worried about you again, you hear me? Or I swear to Merlin I will…will…ugh!" James laughed, then winced a bit when his throat and head hurt.

"Yes Lily, dear. I hear you very well. Can't promise anything, though." He grinned at her, causing her to glare at him then she couldn't seem to stay mad at him for long so she smiled and hit him on his arm gently. He gave her a fake pout.

"Aww Lily. That hurts. You wouldn't want to injure an already injured guy, would you?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyways…wait, you're still in that dress?!" James asked, surprised.

Lily blushed. "Um…"

James frowned. "You don't say… Did you stay with me the whole time? _For three days_!?"

"Well I couldn't leave you! I was so worried about you and you looked so…"

"Weak?" James asked.

"Yes. No offense."

"None taken. That's how _I_ felt so…"

"So…you didn't change for three days?" James asked, smiling teasingly. She glared hard at him and got out her wand threateningly.

"Potter…" She said warningly.

"Evans…" He said cheekily back.

"Oh, by the way, where are the guys?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sirius and Remus visited occasionally to check on you. Sirius should probably come down in a while. And Peter came yesterday. Said he was busy…"

"James! You're awake!" Sirius exclaimed, coming inside the Hospital room.

"No, Sirius. You see, I'm not awake yet." James said, rolling his eyes, then closing them again when he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes.

"Lily here," Sirius said, ignoring James remark, and standing next to his bed, "Didn't eat well, sleep _at all_ , or _change_ since that night. Tell her to go to her dorm because she is NOT listening to me."

James looked at the girl in question.

"Lily…"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay!"

"Well, I'm fine now. Go rest."

"But-"

"No butts." James said, stressing the't'. Lily gave him a stern look.

"Okay, I'll go. But don't strain yourself. I'll be back."

"Bye…" James gave a little wave, and Lily left. Sirius sat in her place.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Sirius asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm _fine_ Sirius. The concerned expression looks really weird on you." James grinned.

Sirius glared at James.

"Do you have the Map? Poppy isn't allowing me to leave the Hospital wing until she is sure that I'm fully healed, and I'm going to be SO bored." James said, frowning at the thought.

"Of course! The Marauders' Map is ALWAYS with me, Prongs. I'm offended you'd ask such a question." Sirius said, taking the Map out of his pocket, and giving it to James. "I kept it on me to keep an eye on you in case you got out of bed or something." James tried hard not to roll his eyes.

He looked at the Map, watching the students wandering in the corridors, professors in classes, of in their offices.

He saw the little dot with Lily's name on it in the Gryffindor common room, Remus's dot next to hers. They were probably doing homework. As that thought crossed his mind, he looked up at Sirius.

"So, you mean to tell me that Lily spent _three days_ without studying?" He asked, shocked.

Sirius laughed, "Yeah…now that I think about it."

"And she allowed herself to miss out on all the fun and interesting knowledge? Oh, how drastic!" James shook his head dramatically.

"They're probably also preparing for our next class. It starts after ten minutes or so. You're lucky you're not attending, and Evans would probably give you her notes. Maybe Remus would feel sorry for you as well and give you notes." Sirius said gloomily.

"At least I have an excuse. You don't." James said, a bit smugly.

When James looked back at the Map, he saw Dumbledore's dot moving towards the Hospital wing. He frowned. Seeing his frown, Sirius asked worriedly,

"Prongs?"

"Why is Dumbledore coming our way?" James asked, watching as Dumbledore's name came closer to the Hospital.

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged. "Maybe he wants to speak to you? He was there you know, when…THAT thing happened."

"C'mon, Sirius, why don't you say, _When you were poisoned.'_? Its not that hard. You make it sound like you're saying Voldemort's name!"

Sirius winced. Weather from hearing Voldemort's name, or from how James said what happened so blatantly, he didn't know. "James...It IS hard. You don't know how it felt to see you like this! My best friend, weak, and _dying_! How can you say it wasn' hard? It WAS hard for me, Prongs. Harder than you can imagine." He finished seriously.

James stared at him, "Wow...I'm sorry, mate I..." James ran a hand through his hair. "Ok...I know now."

Sirius nodded, "Good."

Just then the door opened to reveal the Headmaster. He walked in, smiling kindly at the two boys.

"James, my boy, how are you feeling? Fine, I hope?" He asked.

James nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." James said, still shocked at the prospect of Dumbledore calling him by his first name, and also him coming _personally_ to visit him in the Hospital wing was quite unexpected.

"Splendid! I hope you don't mind if I speak to you?"

James shook his head.

"Well, then, Mister Black. I believe you have a class to attend?"

Sirius nodded and stood up. "See ya later James!" He said, then nodded at Dumbledore and left. Dumbledore sat on the chair.

"Well, James I want to ask you...Do you remember the prophecy?"

James stared at Dumbledore. Yes. He did remember the prophecy. _'The power of the one who defies the Dark Lord approaches...That Dark Lord will mark him as his enemy, for he is one who will plan his downfall...born as the third month wanes...Leading a group of four through peace and war...Betrayed by one of those closest...Facing difficulties on his way...But his one true love will make them pay...With no pure heritage but a strong mind...One of pure bravery hard to find. Born as the third month wanes...'_ Yup, definitely remembered it. How could he forget a prophecy made about HIM?

"Yes...I do. What about it?"

"As you very well know, Voldemort and his Death Eaters also know about the prophecy." Dumbledore said in his usual calm voice.

"Professor, what does that have to do with anything?" James said, now beginning to grow anxious.

"The night you were poisoned," Dumbledore started, "It wasn't for nothing. Whoever did it, did it for a reason."

James nodded, "Zabini did it."

"That's true. However, Ms Zabini wasn't alone." Dumbledore said grimly.

"She said something about a mission, professor." James said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, that's true. She, along with four other students: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Malcolm Avery, and Edmond Nott. All of which are Slytherins."

James heard all the names but one made him VERY angry. "Snape?!" He asked angrily.

Dumbledore nodded, "They will be punished appropriately for their behaviours." He said, then continued, "I'm sure you are still wondering what that has to do with the prophecy?"

James nodded.

"As the prophecy says, there is one person that has a great part in destroying Voldemort. You are that person, James, and Voldemort wants you destroyed as you pose danger to him. I found out that the four that I mentioned earlier are Death Eaters in-training, except Severus Snape. Zabini says that he only helped because of his hate towards you. Apparently, Voldemort used them to get to you. But that was not his first attempt. You do remember the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts don't you? I assume you are wondering, just like everybody else, how they got into Hogwarts through the wards. It is apparent that they figured out a way to bring down the wards. It is not an easy task, as I have very strong wards around the school,so I presume it took them a long while which means they were planning on it from the beginning of the year, if not before that. Same goes with the poison, which professor Slughorn and I figured was Lobalug venom, a poison that is used in battles to deter attackers. But used on a person with other kinds of poison make it quite dangerous. Mixing poisons together is fatal. Professor Slughorn barely made an antidote in time."

James gaped at him. "Wow..." was all he said. This man can talk.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded. He stood up. "That's it then Mr Potter, I will leave you to your rest. Good day." And he left James alone to think over everything that has been said.

James sighed and looked down at the Marauders' Map, scanning over it, until his eyes stopped on a name. His eyes widened as he saw Snape's name, next to a name non other than...

Lily Evans.

 **REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: Not ours. The story is tho.**

 **Authors' note:...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 16: The end of a friendship

James's POV:

Surprised, James stared at the Map. Why was Snape and Lily next to each other in the dungeons? James quickly got up, swaying on his feet as a dizzy spell hit him. He was told not to strain himself but so what? He HAD to know what's going on. Putting on his robes that were hanged a few feet away from his bed, and putting his wand in his pocket, he ran as fast as he could in his state, ignoring his pounding head and aching chest and lungs.

XXXXX

Lily's POV:

After Potions, Lily hurried through the dungeons, deciding to skip lunch. She was going to make him pay! After what Remus told her about what they have learned from Dumbledore, there was no way she going to forgive him again. Not ever!

Blinded by rage, Lily didn't see where she was going until she bumped into the very person she was looking for.

She glared angrily up at the person. "Snape! The VERY person I was looking for." She snarled, voicing her thoughts.

"Really? You were looking for me?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. Now drop the innocent act and start talking. _Or else._ "

"Talk? What do you want me to say? What is it Lily?"

"What is it?! Oh, I don't know! Let's see…How about YOU POISONING MY FRIEND!?"

Lucky for Snape, they were in a deserted corridor. Otherwise, there would have been a huge mob of people witnessing and knowing what he did.

"Shh! Lily! What are you DOING!?"

"What am _I_ doing? You are the one who did something as disgusting and as cowardly as _poisoning_ someone out of spite!"

"Lily I have NO idea what you're talking about!"

"No, _Snape_ , you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Lily…I-I'm sorry-"

"No you're not. You just want to get back in my good books. I'm VERY disappointed in you."

Lily turned to leave, but Snape grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone!"

"No! I can't lose you, Lily. You're the only real friend I have!" he said desperately, but Lily didn't even feel a drop of pity in her usually forgiving heart.

"Well, guess what? You DON'T have any more friends."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I have to do this. Forgive me…" he pulled out his wand, "Oblivi-"

Snape was interrupted by an "Expelliarmus!" and the next thing Lily knew, James Potter was standing in front of her, arm shielding her protectively, and his wand in his hand as he caught Snape's wand.

"You think you can get away with attempting to curse Lily, you greasy git? I don't think so!" he said, glaring hatefully at Snape.

"This is none of your concern, Potter. This is between me and Lily." Snape sneered and glared right back.

"James!? What are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

"Is this what you care about? This bastard was about to wipe your memory clean!" he said, looking at Lily incredulously.

"Of course this is what I care about! Your health is more important to me than anything else." She heard Snape growl. She faced him angrily, "Were you going to hurt me, Snape? After all I've done for you and after forgiving you and being your _only_ friend, you raise your wand at me? How DARE you! I hate you so much, I can't even bare look at your face, _Snivillus_!"

Snape looked shocked, then angry. He lunged towards Lily again but before Lily could react, James punched Snape in the face twice, causing him to stumble backwards, nursing a bloody nose.

Snape snarled, "You're going to pay for this!" and he charged at James. James quickly pointed his wand at him and sent a 'Levicorpus'. When Snape was hanging upside down and struggling, James sent 'Furnuculus' spell that caused purples bubbles to appear all over Snape's face. Lily didn't even try to stop him. Snape deserved this. He hurt her friend!

Just then, she remembered that James was not supposed to strain himself. She put her hand on him shoulder gently.

"James…that's enough. You're tiring yourself." Lily told him softly. She could feel his shoulder shaking slightly under her hand.

James turned to look at her, still holding Snape under the spells he cast on him. "I'm not tired, Lily. I'm fine. I am simply teaching slimy gits to never touch, annoy, or threaten _anyone_ I care about. Especially you." James said firmly. Lily was touched by the amount of care that he shows towards her…and his friends. He looked strong and intimidating but Lily could see the small drops of perspiration forming on his forehead ad she knew he's certainly NOT fine.

"That's very noble of you, James, but I think that's enough for one day. Let's go to the Hospital wing and have you rest, ok?"

He stared at her and opened his mouth, obviously to argue but he quickly closed it when Lily sent him a stern glare. "Ok…" he sighed. He shut his eyes, his face twisting a bit to show that he was in pain. It was clear he didn't have the strength to argue anyway.

Glaring at a purple faced Snape, who was still hanging upside down looking like he could throw up at any moment.

"Look here, _Snivillus_. If you ever hurt any of my friends again, _especially_ Lily, I won't be so lenient next time and you better hope there _won't_ be a next time. I'm warning you, Snape." James said and let Snape drop to the floor in an undignified heap. "And I'd wash my greasy pants if I were you." He quoted Lily's words from last year, watching Snape struggle to his feet.

"Give me back my wand, Potter!" Snape snarled, purple bubbles still littered his face and made him look ridiculous. Lily looked at James. He was staring at Snape's wand, as if considering whether to give him his wand or not.

"Fine," James shrugged, "Take it." He threw the wand at Snape a bit _too_ hard that Snape couldn't catch it. James tutted. "No quick reflexes. No wonder they didn't make you a Seeker. Or anything else for that matter." Snape glared more hatefully at him and scrambled after his wand.

"You'll pay for this, Potter! You'll pay." Snape said and left the corridor.

After Snape left, Lily turned to thank James, but found that he was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She hurried to his side.

"James? What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine…" James said quietly. He tried to stand without the help of the wall. He didn't fall but he stood shakily on his feet which looked like they can give out at any moment.

"James…let me help you." Lily moved to help his stand but he waved her off, still having difficulty breathing.

"No no I'm…" he stopped as he swayed on his feet and clutched at the wall again with his right hand and his head with the left. He groaned.

"James? I will go get help, ok? Can you stay here? I'll be right back…" Just as she finished her sentence, Lily heard a thud. The next thing she knew, Lily sitting on the floor, James's head on her lap.

"You were not supposed to strain yourself, James! You weren't even supposed to leave the Hospital wing!" She put a hand on his forehead. "And now you have a fever again. James, this can be really dangerous to your health! You just survived a bloody poisoning for Merlin's sake!"

"I think it was worth it." He groaned, "Can you lower your voice a bit?"

"Sorry. How did you know I was in trouble?" Lily whispered.

"The Marauders' Map. I saw your name next to Snape's. And Snape means trouble." He paused and took a shaky breath. "So here I am. I would not have let him get away with cursing you." He coughed feebly and moaned. Lily was stating to worry. If no help came soon, James's fever will get worse. He could die! She couldn't bare the thought of going through all the anxiety and the constant worry that he might die any moment.

"James, what's the Marauders' map? What do you mean you saw my name next to Sev-Snape's?" Lily asked, starting to think he's hallucinating.

James started to laugh but was interrupted by another coughing fit. When the coughing subsided, he smiled mischievously up at her. "It's none of your concern, Lily dear. This is something between me and my friends. I forgot you don't know about it."

Lily huffed. "You and your secrets!" She looked up, hoping to find someone, anyone coming their way. She found no one. "Ugh! Where are people when you need them? They are always around when you _don't_ want them to be!"

She heard James chuckle quietly. She absently ran her hand through his hair soothingly, similar to the way her mother used to do when Lily was sick. James gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips.

Just then, Lily heard footsteps and a voice calling, "James!" and, "Lily?" And of course she recognized the voice.

"Remus? We're here!" She yelled, then apologized softly to James when he hissed from the pain in his head.

Two people came around the corner. Remus was one of them and he was running towards them. Sirius was the other and he was right beind him.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Prongs?" Sirius said, groaning as he saw his friend, yet again, in danger.

"Who's Prongs?" Lily asked. Sirius shook his head and ignored her, going to his friend instead. He helped James stand up by putting one of James's arms around his shoulder and put a hand around James's waist to steady him.

"Moon-err Remus? A little help here?" Remus went to help him and together, they helped James walk back to the Hospital wing, Lily trailing behind them.

"How did you know we needed help?" James asked them in a raspy voice.

"We came to visit you after we had some lunch, and found your bed empty with just the Map on top of it. We saw where you and Lily were and came to find you." Remus replied.

"What map?" Lily asked again.

"It's nothing, Lily. Just keep walking _quietly_." Sirius said, making Lily huff in annoyance. "James, why are you so heavy!?"

"It's not MY fault is it?" James said, coughing again. "Why is it so hot here? Is that you Lily?" Lily smacked him on the arm.

"We're in the dungeons, James. It's freezing down here." Sirius said, flashing Remus a worried glance.

When they finally arrived to the Hospital wing, they found a livid Madam Pomfrey waiting for them, her hands on her hips.

"Where in the world…" She trailed off when she saw the state James was in. She pointed towards the room where he was kept and went to get potions, tutting and muttering to herself.

Remus and Sirius helped James into the bed and stood back allowing Poppy to do her job.

XXXX

James's POV:

James breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the Hospital wing. He was forced to stay there for _two whole weeks_ after Poppy found he had a fever. And Lily, bless her, made him do all the work he missed on, despite his whining. Right now, though, he was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He reckoned his friends were already there.

When he entered through the huge oak doors, he was greeted by silence. He walked confidently to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus, and across from Sirius and Peter. Whispers broke out around him but he ignored them. Remus smiled at him, Peter gave him a little wave, and Sirius gave him a thumbs up. James grinned back at his friends. Lily said "hi" from where she sat on Remus's other side. Mary McDonald sat next to her.

Soon, the whispers turned into their usual chatter and everything was back to normal. Nearly all the Gryffindor table came to pat him on the back and congratulating him on teaching Snape a lesson and surviving the fever he had and the "head injury" he got on the night of the Ball. Sirius told him about the storied=s they fed anyone who asked why James was in the Hospital wing.

After everyone settled down, James attacked his food with

"Hmm, I missed eating in the Great Hall! I'm fed up of the broth that Poppy fed me throughout my long stay in there!"

He noticed that Sirius wasn't his usual self. How did he know? Sirius was not wolfing down his food like he usually does. He was staring at the Ravenclaw table while playing with his eggs.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" James asked him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm? Nothing." Sirius said, then sighed. "Rosy's ignoring me."

"What? Why?" James asked, surprised.

"I don't know…" Sirius said miserably.

James snorted. "And how did you know she's mad at you?"

"Look!" Sirius pointed behind James at the Ravenclaw table where Rosaline was sitting, eating quietly and reading a book. James looked at Sirius questionably.

"How is THAT proving she's ignoring you?"

"I've been trying to get her attention for the past quarter of and hour! It wasn't that hard before!"

"Well, have you tried talking to her? You know, some other time? Before today?"

"YES! I tried yesterday!"

James gaped at him. "First off: you ignored her all this time, since the ball, and you are actually surprised she's mad at you? Second: three weeks after the ball and you can't remember _anything else_ you might've done to anger her?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not that I know of…Except in the ball…when I left her with Peter and ran off, literally abandoning her…Oops?"

"Padfoot, who leaves _anyone_ with Peter?" Peter gave an indignant "Hey!"

"What's a Padfoot?" Lily asked, looking at him in confusion.

Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Just search in your bag, Evans, you'll find it. It's always with girls in case their 'time of the month' came. We just add 'foot' to it."

Lily's face turned crimson and she flung her heavy Arithmancy book at him, which Sirius thankfully avoided, saving himself from a bruised head.

Before anything else could happen, there was a gasp. James's head snapped towards the source and found an excited looking Mary who seemed like she just remembered something.

"Lily!" She said, her voice sounding a bit _too_ high. "Did I tell you!? Henry asked me to be his girlfriend!" She squealed in delight.

"No way! He really did? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Lily replied, sounding just as excited as Mary.

James looked at Remus to see that he was clutching his newspaper tightly in his hands, creasing the edges. James raised an eyebrow at Remus who pretended to ignore him.

Looking back at Mary, James saw her cast a furtive glance towards Remus then continued talking to Lily.

"And he also asked me on a date to Hogsmead!"

"Did he? And what did you say?" Lily asked.

"I said yes of course! I mean, he's one of the best Quidditch players ever! And so muscular too! I mean, most girls want to date him this year more than ever. Did you see his smile!?"

At this, Remus slammed down his paper and abruptly stood up. "I have to go." He said tightly.

"Why?" Sirius asked, frowning, apparently not getting the fact that Remus probably wanted to be alone. "Classes don't start before fifteen more minutes."

Remus glared at him. "I just have to go, Sirius. See you." And he left. Just like that. James noticed that he was walking in a fast, angry pace. He sighed. Someone is jealous.

James saw Mary look at Lily and winked, her mouth twitching in an obvious attempt to stop herself from laughing. Lily gave her a thumbs up.

James shook his head. This was already planned, he was certain.

McLaggen came up to Mary, leaned down, and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and she nodded. She stood up, said "Bye!" to Lily, and walked away with McLaggen.

James and Sirius raised an eyebrow at each other. What happened to Remus and Mary's relationship? Something obviously happened. James decided to ask Remus later.

"Prongs?" He heard Sirius ask slowly.

"Hmm?" James was lost in thought and munching absently on his bacon.

"Two minutes for class to begin." James's head snapped up and he looked around, only finding a few people in the Great Hall and everyone else gone to classes.

Next think they knew, James and Sirius were running as fast as they could to reach their first lesson of the day: Defense against the Dark Arts.

XXX

"Sirius, did you see my Potions book?" James asked Sirius. They were walking with Remus and Peter to the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius did not answer. "Sirius… _Sirius_!"

"What?!" Sirius snapped.

James gritted his teeth. "I was asking you whether you saw my Potions book or not."

"No, alright! I haven't seen it. Now, leave me alone, James." Sirius said, annoyed.

James huffed, "Fine! Remus? Did YOU find my book by any chance?"

No answer.

"Oh come on! Not you too!"

Still no answer.

James sighed and looked at Peter, exasperated. Peter shrugged.

"And I don't have your book either, James. You can check in the common room, maybe you left it there after breakfast when you were writing this essay due after lunch."

James ran his hand through his hair and sighed. His two friends were being idiots. Lovesick idiots.

They resumed walking to lunch quietly.

XXX

The day passed and James found himself at the Gryffindor table, eating dinner.

"You know what?" He snapped, after the hundredth attempt to start a conversation with Sirius, who was, yet again, trying to get Rosaline's attention, who was reading the same book she was reading at breakfast this morning. And Remus, who was scowling and picking at his food. "You two are acting like children!"

Remus glared at James. "So, now we're not allowed to mope about _certain people_ , but YOU were allowed to mope about Lily ignoring you since first year?" James glared right back but backed down.

"You guys could always try to talk to them, you know…" James said.

"Well, in my case, I can't and I have my reasons. Besides, she already has a boyfriend." Remus muttered moodily.

"Sirius…" James prompted.

"I tried talking to her, James. And when that didn't work, I left a note for her. Still nothing. She's still ignoring me." Sirius pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright, now you're acting like a baby."

A couple of seats away, Mary was giggling at something McLaggen said, which made Remus scowl even more and push his unfinished plate.

A couple of minutes passed in complete silence, James munching on his hash browns, and Peter eating some cheese.

Suddenly, Sirius slammed his fists on the table, making them all jump. "That's it!"

He stood and climbed on the table, cleared his throat and cast a 'Snorus' charm. "Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say!"

 **Authors' note: There you go! Hope you liked this chapter...and the cliffhanger. *smirks evilly* Now guys review to let us know what you think. And also those who review, we really want your honest opinion, not just "Nice" or "I love it" I mean we appreciate it and all but we really want to know what you THINK of the story, like what did you expect to see in this chapter, what you WANT to see in the next chapter and such. you know the drill! See you in the next chapter then!** **Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers: Its not ours for God's sake!**

 **A/N: HEY! Sooooo sorry for the delay. You guys have to excuse us though. We were so busy these past...how much? Weeks? Yeah BOTH of us were busy so hope you like this chapter... Love you guys and...**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 17: Letters from Home

James's POV:

*Earlier*

 _Suddenly, Sirius slammed his fists on the table, making them all jump. "That's it!"_

 _He stood and climbed on the table, cleared his throat and cast a 'Snorus' charm. "Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say!"_

The Great Hall quieted considerably, everyone looking at Sirius expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, so-" Remus pulled at Sirius's robes in a useless attempt to pull him down.

"Remus stop. Anyway! There's this girl…I like her a lot…" some girls started fanning their faces and batting their eyelashes seductively at Sirius, "And yeah, I think she's not very happy with me right now. What I want to tell her is that…I'm sorry. And, um…Rosaline McKinnon, will you be my girlfriend?"

Some girls gasped and glared at Rosaline hatefully, their eyes filled with jealousy.

Others were 'aw'ing and clapping. Rosaline though…she was staring at Sirius, face blank, eyes unblinking, and her book held slackly in her hand.

She put her book down, stood up slowly and walked towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring the glaring girls, mostly Ravenclaws.

James looked up at an anxious and hopeful looking Sirius. He was almost literally bouncing with anticipation.

When she stood in front of him, she stopped and looked at Sirius, who was starting to look unsure.

She smiled slightly and held out her hand towards him. Sirius excitedly pulled her up to the table, holding her close.

"I think I forgive you, Sirius." She said loud enough for the quiet students to hear, "And…" she stopped, making a big show of contemplating her answer. The jealous girls were growling, probably wondering what's taking her too long to answer. It was an opportunity that practically every girl in Hogwarts wants to get.

"Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend, Sirius. Very much actually." She said.

Just like that, a roar of applause and screaming and whooping ensued.

Sirius whooped the loudest and jumped, pumping his fist up. Rosaline laughed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Even the teachers were clapping, and no one was stopping Sirius from standing on the table.

The loudest and most enthusiastic though, was Marlene McKinnon, Rosaline's sister, who was in Gryffindor. She was on her feet, clapping loudly and yelling, "Congratulations Rosy! I'm so proud of you, girl!"

James shook his head and grinned up at the couple, clapping wildly. He was so proud of his best mate. Besides, now he would stop whining all the time.

Lily was also clapping happily along with Mary and Alice who were clapping and 'aw'ing, too. Peter was sort of busy mourning his ruined dinner, and was clapping absentmindedly.

Sirius jumped off the table and then helped Rosaline down as the clapping subsided.

"Congratulations, Padfoot…and McKinnon." James said. Rosaline smiled then asked, "Who's…Padfoot?"

"No one, Rosy dear. Just ignore him. How about a walk by the lake?"

XXX

Breakfast was James's favorite time of the day. He loved how the hall was humming with people talking and laughing. He loved the food. He also loved how he was sitting right next to Lily Evans. He watched her smile and talk and laugh and oh, she was beautiful!

Her long, red hair was in an elegant, high ponytail, her clothes were as neat as always, and her eyes…her beautiful green eyes were sparkling with mirth and he just couldn't take his eyes off her…

"What?" Lily's voice came floating back to him and he focused again, noticing that she was looking at him now with a raised eyebrow, amused.

"Hmm? You're talking to me?" James asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You were drooling." She said, smirking.

James's hand instinctively flew to his mouth to check for any drool, finding nothing.

"Hey! I was NOT drooling!" He said indignantly.

Lily shook her head and laughed, her musical voice causing butterflies in his stomach.

Suddenly, the sound of fluttering wings was heard as the owls flew into the Great Hall and started delivering mail.

James spied his family's owl flying towards him and he felt excited to finally hear from him parents. He quickly untied the two letters and started reading.

 _Dear James,_

 _How are you darling? This is Mummy, I hope you are doing well. How're your studies? (_ James laughed at that). _And how's Lily? Are you two together yet? Just remember what I told you before. I know you like her very, very much, but try not to overwhelm her with you advances, you might scare her away. Anyway, I wrote to remind you that you MUST come home for the holidays, I miss you SO much my darling. Tell Sirius he's welcome if he wants to come over. Now back to Lily, I can't wait till I see you two get married, I already have everything planned for my little Jamesie's big day! I can almost imagine it!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Mum._

James blushed in embarrassment, then turned to Sirius next to him, "Mum says you're welcome to come home for the holidays."

Sirius, who was reading his own letter, sighed and shook his head. "I can't. Mother wants me to come home for 'something important or there will be consequences.'"

"Hmm, ok…Good luck, mate." James sighed and patted his friend's shoulder.

Sirius shrugged and folded the letter, putting it in his pocket.

James opened the second letter, from his dad. It said:

 _Dear James,_

 _How're you son? Hope you and your friends are doing fine. I won't ask about school stuff because I'm not boring like your mum - who is now hitting me by the way._ (James chuckled.) _How's your girlfriend? That hot girl you keep talking about, Lily, right? Oh, sorry your Mum just told me she's not…yet! Just remember the golden rule. Don't stop asking her out. Ever. Until she agrees. Also, remember the windswept hair look, it's very important. Focus on the sexy look and she won't be able to resist you! Your mum is insisting I wrap this letter up so I guess we'll talk more when you come home. Send my regards to Sirius, Remus and Peter._

 _Love,_

 _Dad._

By the end of the letter, James was so embarrassed and he could feel his cheeks heating up. His dad wrote those things to deliberately embarrass him, he just knew it. His parents keep teasing him about his love for Lily all the time, somehow they always find things to embarrass him with and every time, he falls for it.

Suddenly, the letter was snatched from his hands, and before he could react the other letter was snatched from the table.

"Hey!" He yelled at Lily and Sirius as they were the ones who took his letters. "Give them back!"

"Aw c'mon, Prongs. What is it that you don't want your best friend to read?" Sirius said, smirking and pulled the letter out of James's reach.

He opened the letter and started reading loudly, "'Dear James' Ha! You mean _deer_ James, with the double _e_. 'How are yo-'" James covered Sirius's mouth with his hand to stop him from continuing, nevertheless Sirius kept mumbling against his hand.

"Oh come on James, it can't be THAT bad…" Lily said as she started reading the other letter, quietly though, and smirking slightly.

Once she and Sirius were both done reading the two letters, they started laughing their heads off, banging on the table, leaving James with his head in his hands, face burning with embarrassment.

Remus quietly and discreetly snatched both letters and read them, and then joined in with the laughter.

Finally, Sirius stopped laughing to clap James on the shoulder. "Aww, Prongsie-poo is embarrassed! And you have all the right to be, mate. It's hilarious!"

Lily then wiped some tears of laughter from her eyes. "Wait. Your mum is not serious about the marriage part, is she?" Lily asked.

"Um…I'm afraid she is." James mumbled, face still in his hands, ears red with embarrassment.

Again, Lily burst out laughing, Sirius joining in, then Remus and Peter.

James raised his head and looked at them, then slowly smiled and laughed along with them.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

James looked back and saw Rosaline McKinnon and Cloe Alworth standing up, glaring at each other.

"You're just an idiot! What do you think he sees in you? Do you think he actually likes you?" Alworth said to Rosaline.

"Yes, I do! He picked ME over YOU, after all." Rosaline replied.

"Oh, well you probably played with his mind with some spell or a love potion or something."

"Cloe…just shut up."

"I mean, who would go out with a boring, ugly bookworm like you?"

"I-I'm not a bookworm!"

Cloe snatched the book that lay in front of Rosaline and held it up to her face, "Oh yeah? Who goes around with her nose in a book _all bloody day_? Nerd."

"Stop!"

"No! Sirius would NEVER stay with you for more than two weeks, you mark my words."

Rosaline's eyes filled with tears as she hastily left the Great Hall, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Sirius quickly stood up and dashed after Rosaline.

XXX

During dinner, The Marauders were discussing prank ideas. They were coming up with something AMAZING to do before they go home for the holidays, when they were interrupted by the flapping of wings that belonged to an owl.

Everyone looked to the source of the sound. An official looking owl was heading towards the Gryffindor table. They all looked anxiously, waiting to see whom the letter belonged to.

Then, the owl dropped an envelope on Lily's lap…James looked at Lily as she eyed the letter nervously.

She opened it with shaky hands. James watched as her eyes filled with tears as she quickly read the letter. Then she dropped the letter and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Lily!" James yelled after her and got up to follow her but stopped as Remus pulled him back down, shaking his head.

"She needs time alone obviously." He said.

James noticed the letter sitting on the table just as Mary and Alice ran after her.

James opened the letter and started reading. The letter said:

 _Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

 _The ministry regrets to inform you that at 3:00 PM this afternoon, the dark mark was spotted over your parents' residence. Clearly the work of the killing curse, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were found dead in their house. We are sorry for your loss. The funeral will be held on the 31_ _st_ _of December._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elaina Calsworth._

 _Head of the Muggle-Born Registrations Commission's office_

James's eyes widened. He got up quickly and ran out of the Great Hall, ignoring his friends' yells for him to come back. He squeezed the letter in his hand. Lily's parents were dead. They were murdered. Two innocent people… _muggles_ , killed in their own home. And for what?! Nothing! Nothing they could have done to deserve this.

His hatred for the Death Eaters increased. And his hatred for Voldemort increased tenfold.

He ran faster till he reached the Gryffindor tower, hoping to find her in the common room, but she wasn't there.

He looked in the kitchens, and everywhere he could think of…except the girls' bathroom…

He quickly ran up to the 5th floor and arrived at the door just as Mary and Alice came out.

They shook their heads sadly when they spotted him. "She wants to be alone." Alice said quietly.

James nodded and went into the bathroom nevertheless, albeit reluctantly. This was a girls' bathroom after all. He saw Lily curled up on the floor, knees bent and drawn close to her chest, sniffling, face red and staring at the floor.

"Lily…" James whispered and stepped closer.

She looked at him then shook her head, "Leave me alone, James." Lily choked before a sob escaped her lips.

James kneeled next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. Lily continued sobbing and struggled weakly to get away from him but he didn't budge. She finally just gave up and sagged into his arms, crying freely and clutching his robes in her clenched fists.

James ran his hand through her hair softly, not saying anything and just letting her cry.

"They killed them!" she sobbed, "They're dead, James, they're dead!"

James's heart clenched. Lily's parents were good people. He often talked to them when they came to take Lily from king's cross, and they were so nice to him.

Finally, Lily's cries were reduced to sniffles. Her head was lying on James's chest, her face red, tear tracks running down her face, and her eyes puffy. James kept running his hand through her hair, muttering soothing words in her ear, and she started to relax slightly in his arms, her breath evening out the more they sat there.

After what seemed like hours, Lily looked up at James, eyes red and face blotchy with tears.

"Lily? Are you okay?" James asked, then caught himself and said, "Oh, of course you're not. S-sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She sniffed, "It's okay, it's not your fault. It's mine. It's all my fault!" she started shaking and sobbing again.

"No! Why would it be your fault?" James asked.

"If I wasn't a witch…if I hadn't come to Hogwarts, they wouldn't be dead. We would have been having dinner now. Maybe Tuney would even still be talking to me…this is ALL my fault!"

"No! Lily it's not your fault! Nor will it ever be! This is all because of Voldemort. This bastard has killed more people than you have ever met! He will pay for his crimes, but you should NEVER blame yourself for this, okay?" He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears with him thumb.

She sniffed and nodded meekly.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room. You need some sleep." James said and gently helped Lily to her feet after standing up.

He held her hand and they walked together to the common room.

XXX

The next morning, James was ready for breakfast by 7:00 AM, and was sitting on one of the couches, waiting for Lily to come down so he can escort her to the Great Hall.

He knew she wasn't well enough to even think about eating, so he will make sure she eats. And he will stay with her until she gets over her parents' death, he silently vowed to himself.

When his friends came down, he told them to go without him. He kept looking at the girls' dormitory, waiting for the door to open and Lily to appear.

After what seemed like hours, the door finally opened to reveal a red faced, puffy eyed Lily, her hair was let down and, even with her circumstances, she still looked pretty, elegant and neat as ever.

James quickly stood up to meet her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to sit on the couch.

"Hey." James said quietly.

"Hi." Lily whispered back. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was looking at the floor.

James took hold of her chin gently and turned her face to look at him. He saw her emerald eyes glistening with tears and felt more hatred directed at the ones who caused the love of his life such pain.

They kept staring at each other till Lily looked away, sighing softly and sniffling.

"Why-why don't you go down to breakfast, James?" Lily said, her voice still quiet.

James shook his head, "Not unless you come with me."

"I'm not hungry."

"You HAVE to eat, Lily. That's not good for you."

"I don't care. I don't want to go."

"Then I'm not going either. I'm staying right here with you." James said firmly.

Lily shook her head, "No. Don't mind me. I'll just stay here. I _want_ to stay alone. Just go, James."

James couldn't help the hurt that blossomed in his chest, but tried to push it down. He can't blame her. Maybe she really doesn't want his company right now, though…

He sighed and slowly stood up, "I'll get you something when I come back, okay?"

She didn't seem to hear him and she bit her lip, as if trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

James mentally slapped himself. What was _wrong_ with him?! Here he was, turning his back on the girl that he vowed never to turn his back on, and who needed him the most right now.

He sat back down and pulled her towards him, his hand on her head, pushing it to lie on his chest.

Just as he hugged her, Lily started sobbing, hard. She clutched his robes and cried for all her worth. And she didn't seem to want to let go.

* * *

 **End of chapter 17! Chapter 18 will be up soon. Don't lose hope on us ok? Tell us what you think and...SEE YA!**

 **We would like to thank those who reviewed and those who are still reading this story. Keep doing it though ;p**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers: NOT owrs.**

 **PadfootAndProngs: Terribly sorry for the delay. We know you don't want to hear excuses so we won't offer any. Just an** **apology. A humble apology. There's one more thing we'd like to say tho:**

 **WE NEED A BETA! Urgently. We only have one more chapter to finish this Fanfiction but...There will be a SEQUEL! So we need help with the spelling and grammar mistakes. If anyone's willing to offer their help, please PM us.**

 **Enjoy ;p**

Chapter 18: The Holidays

James's POV:

At breakfast, James watched as Lily was reading yet another letter addressed to her. She was quickly scanning the parchment, her eyes held a mixture of tears of anger and hurt. She huffed and slammed the letter on the table, then aimed her wand at it and burned it with an "Incendio!"

James eyed her warily. "Er…Lily?" He asked tentatively.

Lily sighed, "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

Lily sniffed, "Its just Petunia. Nothing new…"

"Well, you could talk to me about it, you know…" James suggested.

"She's blaming me! She has the audacity to blame me for mum and dad's d-death!" Lily exclaimed. "She says that 'the only reason I'm still alive is because I was with my _darling_ Vernon!' Honestly!" At James's confused look, she elaborated, "Vernon's her fat whale of a boyfriend."

"Ah..." James nodded, thinking of a giant whale with a mustache. He snickered and she laughed with him.

"I know, right? Dunno what she sees in him exactly." Lily shrugged. She was still trying to get over her parents' death and James stood with her all the way, helping her and making sure over and over that she believed that it was not her fault.

James felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to a thoughtful looking Sirius.

"James, if anything happens to me…you WILL come and get me right?"

"Sirius, for the last time, yes. I will always help you when you need help. Now stop worrying. Everything is going to be okay."

Sirius nodded and went back to his meal of baked beans.

XXX

On the Hogwarts Express on their way home for the holidays, the Marauders were sitting in their compartment; James and Peter were playing Exploding Snap, Remus was reading, and Sirius was rummaging through his stuff frantically.

"I can't find it!" Sirius exclaimed as he threw one of his books out of his trunk.

The sudden outburst caused Peter to flinch which resulted in all the cards exploding in his face.

"Ha! I win! What can't you find Sirius?" James said, coming over to sit next to Sirius.

"The mirror you gave me! How am I going to talk to you now?" Sirius replied.

"You can send an owl." Remus said from behind his book.

"Yeah, but what if there was an emergency..." Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Its going to be fine, Sirius. Relax."

"No! I won't relax!"

They all stared at him. "Sirius. Just calm down." Remus told him as he put down his book, marking the page.

Sirius took a breath and stared wistfully out of the window, looking like he wanted to go right back to Hogwarts.

When the train finally screeched to a halt, the students quickly filed out to meet their parents and guardians.

XXX

Sirius's POV:

Sirius was lying lazily on his bed, bored out of his mind. His parents just informed him that his owl was confiscated, so no letters from James, Remus, Peter…or Rosy.

He heard a knock on his door and before he could get up, his mother was already getting in.

"Get up and get dressed into one of your robes. The fancy ones." She said. "Be ready within half an hour."

"Why?" Sirius asked while getting up.

"Do it without questions. Hurry up." And with that she closed the door.

Sirius scoffed, walked up to the wardrobe, and grabbed the first thing in front of him, not caring if it was one of his "fancy" robes or not.

It was only the second day of the holidays and he was feeling more miserable than ever.

He got dressed and combed his hair and sat on his desk, waiting for his mother to come up and call him.

He heard the sound of her heels clicking on the floor, stopping at his door. This time she called from behind the door instead of entering, "I hope you are ready. Come down right away. They are waiting."

Sirius had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he slowly descended the stairs leading to the guest room. He heard hushed voices getting louder as he approached the room.

"-so proud of you, son. I only hope Sirius will make the right decision like you did some day." He heard his father say.

"He better. This initiation ought to knock some sense into him." His mother replied.

Sirius's heart skipped a beat. Initiation!? No way in hell was he going to attend ANY initiation! He rushed upstairs back to his room.

He got out his backpack and stuffed the most important stuff into it. That's it. He's leaving. He can't stay in this place anymore.

Just as he finished packing, Sirius heard a knock on his door, which swung open.

"Sirius, we're going to- Where are you going?" It was his brother Regulus who asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry, Reg, but I can't stay here any longer."

"No, you can't leave! I'm calling mother."

"No! Reggie, please don't. I have to go. I don't belong here."

"But mother and father will be furious!"

"Yes, but I don't care anymore. I'll try to write to you. Send me my owl if you can. And my trunk."

"Where will you go?"

Sirius smiled, "Don't worry. I'll manage. Now, if they asked, just say you tried to stop me."

Regulus nodded and hesitantly added, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." Sirius took out his wand and blasted the window open. A piece of glass grazed his cheek. He winced and pulled the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

The last thing he saw was his parents' angry faces, before jumping out of the window. Luckily it was a soft landing due to the grass and plants at the bottom, but it still hurt.

All he was doing was on impulse. There was a small voice in his head telling him to go back, but another voice was telling him to keep moving and never turn back. He was sick of it all. For years, Sirius had tolerated their prejudice and bigotry, but this was just too much. He was NEVER, under ANY circumstances, going to become a death eater.

Sirius kept running. He ran until his muscles ached and his lungs screamed at him to stop.

Once he was sure he was far enough, he stopped and leaned on a wall in an empty alleyway, trying to catch his breath.

After the effect of the adrenaline wore off, Sirius shakily sat on the ground. He suddenly regretted it all. He was leaving Regulus behind, leaving him to become a monster! For a moment, he considered, yet again, to go back and just tell his parents that it was all a big mistake. But then again, that would mean that he would be forced to become a death eater.

Being a death eater would mean that his friends would definitely stay away from him. And his Rosy…not only would she not want to be around him, but he would also have to leave her for her own safety.

Though they started dating only recently, Rosy was always on his mind. He kept looking at everything around him that reminded him of her. The golden rays of sunshine that reminded him of her hair, and the clear blue sky reminded him of her eyes. Even the isolation and loneliness reminded him of how amazing and lucky he felt when he was with her, or when she was in his arms.

Sometime around midnight, Sirius fell asleep, and when he woke up, he realized what the right thing to do was, and he was not turning back.

XXXX

James's POV:

James was sitting happily in the living room, reading Lily's letter for the fourth time since receiving it. So far, he got letters from Lily, Remus, Peter, and even Frank, but NOTHING from Sirius. He was growing worried by the minute. Knowing Sirius, he would have sent a letter as soon as he was home. What the hell happened to him?!

XXXX

Sirius's POV:

He was stupid. He was utterly and completely idiotic. He just HAD to pull a stunt, didn't he? They had barely even started the Apparation class and he thought he could just Apparate to James's house. He leaned against a wall, trying to tend to his splinched shoulder. He ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his shoulder.

As if it wasn't enough that he was in severe pain, it also had to start raining.

He was now drenched wet, shivering, and blood was seeping through the cloth wrapped around his shoulder. Getting out his wand, he used the 'point me' spell to guide him to James's house.

He had no idea where he was, or how long it would take him to reach there, but he hoped all this would be over soon. He was starving!

XXXX

James's POV:

Around the end of the first week of the holidays, James was lazing around in the living room, bored like hell. Due to the rainy weather, his mum banned him and his dad from playing Quidditch. He was about to get up and sneak some food from the kitchen when he heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Coming!" He yelled at whoever was at the door. Who would come at such an hour, in such a weather?

Once James opened the door, he felt his blood run cold. There stood his best mate, pale and drenched wet, and looking like he went through hell and back. He lunged forward quickly as Sirius suddenly swayed before collapsing, luckily just in time for James to catch him. Sirius was shaking and his skin was cold as James held him, still in shock.

"DAAAAD!" James shouted in panic, ignoring the fact that he was getting wet too from the rain. He dragged Sirius's wet, heavy body inside and lowered him on the floor.

His dad came running down the stairs and into the foyer, looking worried. "What is it James? What's wrong?!" Fleamont asked, then seeming to notice Sirius, quickly went into professional Auror mode.

"You carry his upper body and I'll carry his legs. Put him on the couch in the living room." James put his hands under Sirius's arms and Fleamont held his legs, "1…2…3!"

They both carried him and James almost dropped Sirius as he screamed in pain. James winced as he, just now, noticed the blood-soaked cloth around Sirius's shoulder.

They finally placed him on the couch, and Fleamont hurried away to get James's mum, Euphemia, for she was the most experienced in the family. She took a little Healer training once, so she could help Sirius unless it was too severe.

"Move!" His mother snapped next to his ear. She seemed to appear out of nowhere, making him jump. James and his dad moved back to give her space. She kept muttering under her breath as she searched for injuries and casting diagnosis spells.

"Fleamont go get a blanket, he's shivering! James go get a bowl of hot water and a clean rag. Also get the dittany and a bandage while you're at it. Hurry!"

Both scrambled to do what they were told. James came back with the bowl of water, a clean rag, a bandage, and dittany and set it on the coffee table next to the blanket that his dad got.

James watched as his mum gently removed the wet and bloody cloth from around Sirius's shoulder and started cleaning the nasty injury. Sirius grimaced in pain and started breathing heavily. James's dad winced at the sight the wound made and James gasped at the state of his best friend.

"Hand me the dittany and hold him down. This is going to hurt." She said, and James complied.

The moment the dittany touched the wound, Sirius screamed and convulsed in sheer agony, tears of pain spilling from his eyes, which were squeezed shut.

When his shoulder was finally healed, Euphemia gently wrapped the wound with the bandage and put his arm in a sling. She took out her wand and whispered, "Rennervate".

Sirius opened his eyes slowly and started taking in his surroundings. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was a raspy groan. James hurried to the kitchen and got a cup of water, then helping Sirius up, put the cup to his mouth and Sirius drank greedily.

"Don't drink too much dear or you'll get sick." James's mum said gently.

After James pulled the cup away from Sirius, he put some cushions behind his back and stood up, grinning at Sirius, who smiled back weakly.

"Mrs. Potter…" he croaked, "What…? How did I get here?"

Euphemia walked up to him with the blanket and covered him snuggly with it, ignoring his embarrassment.

"Now…what did I say about the 'Mrs. Potter' nonsense? Its Euphemia, dear. And for your other question, we don't know. James said you just appeared on our doorstep and collapsed."

"We were sort of waiting for you to tell us what happened, mate." James said.

Sirius didn't answer. He suddenly seemed very interested in the floor.

"Alright, we'll take our leave. Rest Sirius, and then you can do whatever you like: change, shower, or eat. James will help you. Fleamont and I have stuff to do, right Fleamont dear?" James's mum said, kissed Sirius on his forehead, and dragged a reluctant Fleamont away.

Once they left, James crossed his arms over his chest and looked pointedly at Sirius, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"James, I don't want to talk about it. Not now…please." Sirius looked at him desperately.

"No, now. You show up at my house, half dead, and you don't expect me to demand an immediate explanation?!"

Sirius smirked slightly, "You sound like a mother."

James gritted his teeth, "Not the time. Now get talking."

"You're worried." Sirius noted.

"Sirius…" James growled warningly.

"Its… not important."

James sat on the table in front of Sirius and leaned forward. "Whatever it is, I want to hear it."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. A couple of days ago, my parents wanted me to accompany them to a Death Eater initiation, so I left. That was what they meant by 'something important'."

James hummed. "And the wound?"

"Well…I tried to Apparate, as stupid as that might sound."

"Are you mad?! We barely even learned that!" James shouted.

"Keep your fur down! Don't you think I already know that? It was a desperate attempt ok? Besides, I'm fine now."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Sirius sighed,

"I know you must think I'm a coward."

"You're not. You had every right to run away, or you would be forced to be a Death Eater. You did a good thing."

"Yes, but I left Regulus behind." Sirius sighed sadly.

"It was his choice to stay, wasn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Then he's completely responsible for his actions." James finished firmly.

They sat in silence again until James said, "Its getting late. Mum's gonna kill me if she saw that you're still awake. And worse, if she knew I was the one keeping you awake."

"Yeah…I'm gonna go shower then sleep. I smell like cow dung."

"Yes you do." James clapped Sirius on his good shoulder and helped him get up.

XXXXX

An hour later, when James was getting ready for bed, he got an unexpected letter from Rosaline Mckinnon.

He frowned, opened it, and read:

 _Dear James,_

 _How are you? And how is your holiday so far? I hope everything is alright. I'm writing to you because I'm worried. Worried about Sirius. I've been sending him many owls but he did not reply to any of them. I was wondering if he is at your house. Please reply ASAP._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rosaline_

James smiled. He knew Rosaline was good for Sirius, but now he was sure that he wouldn't accept any other girl for his friend. He sent her a letter telling her that Sirius WAS, in fact, in his house, and invited her to come over to see him and ask him herself.

XXXX

James, Fleamont, and Euphemia were sitting at the breakfast table when Sirius came down stairs looking way better than yesterday. Perfect hair, fresh clothes that James's mum gave him, and his arm still in a sling. They all sat and talked about various topics.

"By the way Sirius, Rosaline is coming over today. She sent me an owl and said that she was worried about you so I invited her." James told Sirius, who was sitting right next to him.

"You did WHAT?!" Sirius whispered angrily so that only James can hear him.

"I-I thought you would be happy to see her…"

""Yes I would…if I didn't look like a bloody ghost!"

"Sirius you look fine. She won't notice anything."

"Yeah sure. She won't notice a thing. Even a bandaged shoulder."

"Come on, she's worried Sirius. Said you weren't replying to any of her owls and I didn't want to tell her what was wrong because its not my business to tell. I told her to ask you herself.

Look," Sirius sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand, "When she comes, I'll stay upstairs till she gets fed up and leaves. But you can't tell her anything."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't want to see your girlfriend?"

Sirius glanced at is arm, "Yeah, I'm sure. I want to see her, but…I can't right now."

James nodded and went back to eating his breakfast, already starting to think up excuses to tell Rosaline on behalf of his friend.

XXXX

By the afternoon, James and Sirius were playing a game of wizard chess on James's bed when they heard the sound of someone coming from the fireplace.

"Oh! I guess YOU are Rosaline Mckinnon? James told me you were coming. You look much more beautiful than I imagined!" They heard Euphemia's voice from the living room.

Sirius panicked and flipped the chess board, making all the pieces fall on the bed and scramble around, shouting insults at Sirius, and grumbling to themselves.

"Hey!" James exclaimed, trying to collect all the pieces.

"Sirius! James! Rosaline is here dears! She's waiting for you two in the living room. Hurry up and come down!" Euphemia's voice carried all the way to their room.

James looked at Sirius and then making a quick decision, got up and ran to the door. "Er…Sirius is sleeping. I'm coming down!"

Sirius gave him a grateful look and climbed into the spare bed, pretending to be asleep just as James went out and closed the door behind him.

He descended the stairs and saw Rosaline sitting on the couch, conversing politely with his mum.

James went over to her and greeted her, sitting across from her and smiling awkwardly.

"So…where's Sirius?" Rosaline asked.

"Um, sleeping. He's really tired…"

"Tired…why?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh…We were playing Quidditch a while ago."

"Could you wake him up then? I need to see him, please."

"Um…" James glanced at the stairs nervously. "He doesn't like to be woken up believe me."

"James, are you sure you are telling me the truth?" She asked suspiciously.

"Y-yes, of course."

"Then please call him. I miss him so much and I want to make sure he is alright."

"He's fine really…just tired."

They sat in an awkward silence, trying to make small talk and failing miserably.

"I think he can wake up now, don't you think?"

James sighed. He knew that Rosaline knows they're lying, and he also knew that Sirius is going to be in big trouble. So, he did what any responsible best friend would do, "Actually…you're right. He had enough sleep as it is. I'll go call him and he can do the explanation." She nodded, raising her eyebrows.

James quickly dashed upstairs and slammed his bedroom's door open, startling Sirius who was lying in bed, arms behind his head, and staring at the ceiling, now sitting upright on the bed.

"What the hell?!" Sirius exclaimed as James dragged him from the collar of his shirt down the stairs.

"Your girlfriend is scary and she wants to see you. Also, I'm sick of lying." He didn't give Sirius a chance to say a word and made him stand in front of Rosaline and fled to the kitchen to watch them.

Sirius's POV:

"So...Hi?" Sirius waved awkwardly. Rosaline looked at him coolly and folded her arms. Merlin she really IS scary, Sirius thought.

"Don't 'Hi' me. Why didn't you send any owls? Better yet, why didn't you _reply_ on the owls that I sent?"

"Er...I was busy...had stuff to do..."

"Busy? Oh that's nice. And why did you pretend to be asleep and had your friend lie on your behalf? If I didn't know better, I'd say you don't want to see me."

"Oh, Rosy of course I want to see you! Its just...You don't understand..."

She seemed to notice his arm and said, "What's wrong with your arm?"

Sirius bit his lip. He knew it was useless to lie but he gave it a last desperate attempt, "I... fell off my broom... Oh come on Rosy, its been a week, aren't you going to give me a hug first?"

Rosaline's cool (and scary) mask fell and, and she hugged him, resting her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. Sirius wrapped his arms around her in return, and whispered in her ear, "I missed you soooo much you know that?"

That made her blush a little and she reached up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Now tell me what happened to your arm." She said, touching the injured shoulder lightly. Sirius winced instinctively, but tried to hide it with a smile.

"What happened Sirius? Why is there a bandage?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied, stepping back.

She stepped forward. "You're obviously not." She said softly. "Let me see."

"No no its okay."

Rosaline seemed to ignore him and shushed him when he tried to protest, and rolling up his sleeve to reveal the bandage which was only slightly stained with blood.

She unwrapped it and saw the splinch; half of it was already healed but it was still bloody in the centre.

Rosaline's hand shook as she wrapped the bandage back after muttering a cleaning spell, and looked at Sirius.

"I told you not to..."

She ignored him. "How did this happen, Sirius?" She said it so quietly and softly that he just wanted to embrace her and just stay there for a long time. He couldn't resist any more.

Sirius sighed and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him. She took her seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Well...?" She said, motioning him to speak.

Sirius looked away and began, "Well, it all started when mother sent a letter demanding that I go home for the holidays. She never did this before. She always just doesn't care where I go in the holidays, whether I stay at Hogwarts or stay at one of my friends' house. Once I arrived, mother and father took away my owl and intercepted all the letters I got, which is why I couldn't receive letters from or owl anyone. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, they expected me to attend a..." A pained expression crossed his face. Rosaline put her hand over his comfortingly. "They wanted me to attend an initiation. They wanted me to become a-a Death Eater..."

Rosaline gasped softly.

"Yes, my parents are Death Eaters by the way I just don't tell anyone."

He expected her to run away from him, to hate him, but all she did was ask, "And what did you do?"

"I fled. What else could I have done? On my way I tried to apparate, like the idiot that I am, and that's how I got this..." He pointed to his bandaged arm.

Rosaline cupped Sirius's cheek with a hand and gazed in his eyes with determination, as if trying to tell him with her eyes that she is supporting him and that she will always be by his side. Then she hugged him and Sirius let out a small sigh of relief. He now felt at ease. She didn't back away in fear or disgust. With his Rosy by his side, he felt like the happiest person on Earth.

XXXX

James's POV:

The holidays flew by, and soon they were back at Hogwarts.

Everyone was chatting about their vacations. James listened to Remus, Lily, and Peter's activities during the holidays, which wasn't much really.

"What about you, Sirius? What did your parents want?" Remus asked.

James looked at his friend, who sighed and rubbed his temples. The poor guy had to explain this for the third time so far. He now had his arm fixed and out of the sling. After he was done explaining, he excused himself, saying he was really tired and that he needed rest.

XXXX

Rosaline's POV:

Rosaline was walking back to the Ravenclaw tower, when she heard voices in an abandoned corridor. She just wanted to go to the tower. She wasn't a nosy person, but curiosity got the best of her when she thought she heard Sirius's voice. The first one she saw when she rounded the corner, was Cloe Alworth, giggling and laughing at something that was told to her. Something told by...She gasped. Was that...Sirius!

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. And we're not sorry for the cliffhanger *evil smile* you'll know what Sirius was doing and why Cloe Alworth was there. Remember that girl? The one who picked a fight with Rosy? You'll know in the next chapter. Please Review and tell us what you think so we can improve our writing. Love ya'all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not ours!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 19: An Anticipated Union

Remus's POV:

Remus sat reading in one of the plush chairs in the Common room when he heard arguing on the other side of the room. It was hushed, but he heard it nonetheless. As the voices grew louder, he couldn't help himself. Curiously. He looked over and to his surprise, it was Mary and Henry McLaggen, face to face, both with angry expressions on their faces.

"Henry, please, I told you I have to submit this assignment tomorrow to professor Sprout, so let me finish it then I'll hear about that Quidditch game of yours." Mary said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm bored. Can't you just NOT do it?"

"No! its important!"

"Then why didn't you do it before? Why now, when I want to talk?"

"Because-" she leaned closer to whisper to him, but Remus heard every word and he couldn't help feeling slightly angry and a bit possessive, "I was doing YOUR assignment, Henry. How can you expect me to finish mine as well?"

"I. Don't. Care." He whispered back harshly.

Mary huffed and was about to get up when McLaggen grabbed her arm, not too gently.

"WHAT do you WANT?!" Her voice now attracted the attention of some students.

"I want to know where you are going." He asked quietly and dangerously.

"I don't think its any of your business." She replied, trying to free her arm from his grip. He gaze suddenly strayed toward Remus and they locked eyes for a moment. McLaggen seemed to notice.

"What do you see in him?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Mary returned her gaze back at him. "Huh? What are you talking about?!"

"Lupin. What do you see in him? I mean, he's just a stupid, boring, jerkface, who ogles shamelessly at other people's girlfriends. Why would you like him more than me?"

Remus didn't usually care about what people said about him, but this made him really angry.

"He's not! Besides, I-I don't like him..." At this, Remus felt hurt, but he couldn't explain why.

"Good. Now sit down and let's talk because I'm bored and you are wasting my time."

" ** _I_** am wasting your time!? You know what, Henry? I'm done! I can't take this anymore!"

"Oh come on Mary! At least when you are with me you're not embarrassing yourself."

"Embarrassing myself? What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Yeah, I mean, you don't want anyone to see you chasing after that nerd, Lupin like a lost puppy. You were embarrassing yourself AND him."

Mary's eyes welled up with tears, "That's it, Henry, you crossed the 't talk to me, or come anywhere close to me again, understand?"

Before he could say anything, she turned on her heels and left the room.

Remus threw the book he was reading on the couch, not even bothering to mark the page, and bolted after her. He ran for quite some time until he finally caught up with her.

"Mary! Wait!" He shouted to get her attention.

She stopped and turned around, obviously surprised to see Remus of all people chasing after her. Even HE was surprised.

"Yeah?" She asked, sniffling slightly.

"I-I would like to talk to you..."

She laughed bitterly. "Me? You want to talk to me? I thought you didn't like me."

"I know. I thought so too, but..." He trailed off.

She looked at him, confused, if not a tiny bit hopeful. "But...what?"

Remus thought about what he wanted to say. On one hand, he wanted to be with her so bad, surprisingly. On the other hand, he knew she would hate him as soon as she knew his secret.

He gathered all his Gryffindor courage and said, "Well, I am not so sure anymore. I mean, in the ball, I may have looked uncomfortable, but...I was having the best time of my life. The problem was, though, I didn't think i deserved you."

Mary stared at him in shock. "Why wouldn't you deserve me?"

"Because I'm a...a...an idiot." Remus said, changing his mind in the last second. So, it wasn't completely a lie but...still. He couldn't tell her just yet.

"Well, you kinda are..." Mary smiled and then threw her arms around Remus, causing im to lose his balance slightly in surprise. He regained it and hugged her back.

When she let go of him, she held his hand. "So where are you going to take me kind sir?"

He smiled. "Back to the common room, m'lady. It's almost curfew."

They walked back silently, and upon entering, they found McLaggen flirting with another girl from fifth year.

"Why that little-!" Mary was cut off when McLaggen's gaze snapped to them and then flickered to their hands. He stormed over to them till he was right in front of Mary.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"It's none of your business." She replied with a sneer.

"Of course it is. I'm your boyfriend." He replied.

"Don't you mean EX-boyfriend?" She said with a smirk.

Remus stood rooted on the spot as he watched McLaggen suddenly slap Mary. He felt anger like nothing before boil in the pit of his stomach. He gently pushed Mary behind him and grabbed the collar of McLaggen's shirt, snarling. He ignored James's "What the-" as he came down from their dorm.

"If you DARE lay a hand on MY girlfriend again, McLaggen, I swear to Merlin this will be the last thing you do." Remus said with a low, threatening voice.

"S-since when is she your girlfriend, Lupin." Remus smirked as McLaggen tried to sound brave.

"Since now."

"I think you're only dating her out of pity." McLaggen smirked.

Remus pulled back his fist to give McLaggen a makeover when someone pulled him back.

"Remus, don't. He's not worth getting in detention." It was James.

Remus glared once more at McLaggen, then put his arm around Mary's shoulder, and led her back to the couch he was sitting on before.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked James, who came and sat in across from them.

James shrugged, "I don't know, mate. He said he's going to bed but he's not in the dorm. Nor here..." James trailed off when the portrait hole opened, and Marlene Mckinnon entered, dragging Sirius behind her by the ear.

XXXX

(Earlier)

Sirius's POV:

Sirius was standing in one of the abandoned corridors, with Cloe Alworth standing uncomfortably close to him, twirling her hair and smiling at him. He wondered what was wrong with this girl. First, she fights with his girlfriend and threatens her, now she's flirting with him? Everyone knew he already had a girlfriend, but that didn't stop some girls from flirting with him. He could understand that. He flirted back with them, just so he won't embarrass them.

So, he flirted with Cloe in hopes that she would eventually get bored and leave him alone. He knew it was wrong. If Rosaline found out, she'd be devastated.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard a gasp, and it was not coming from Cloe.

He looked towards the sound to find none other than Rosaline, with her hand on her mouth, her eyes already welling up with tears. He looked back at Alworth and saw her wearing a satisfied smirk. He felt so angry and ashamed. Pushing her away from him, Sirius ran after Rosaline, who was already heading back to her Common room.

"Rosy, wait!" He shouted. She ignored him and seemed to run faster. He cursed himself quietly, and increased his speed as well.

Finally, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone!"

"Rosy, please, just listen!"

"Don't call me that! Let me go, Sirius."

Sirius couldn't help feeling a bit hurt but he knew he deserved that.

"No!" Sirius tried again, desperately. "Just hear me out. Its not what you think-"

"I know what I saw, Sirius. She was flirting, and you were flirting back. I'm not an idiot."

"I only did that so she would leave me alone." He said, then turned her around and held her other arm. "I know it was wrong, but believe me, Rosy, I DON'T like her. Not even a tiny bit. Please forgive me." He tried to show her how he felt through his eyes as he looked at her.

She let out a tiny sob.

"No, please don't cry. You have to believe me." He begged, "Please..."

Tears flowed down her cheeks and he pulled her to his chest and she cried. And because she was a kind hearted human being, she whispered,

"Ok, I forgive you, but don't do it again, Sirius. At least try. It makes me so sad to see that I'm not enough for you..."

"No no. Don't say that. You ARE enough for me. You're perfect for me. **I'm** the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her hair.

"Well, look what we have here..." They heard the click of a camera and turned to see Marline, smirking. "What are you two lovebirds up to?" She asked lowering her camera.

"Er-" Sirius started. He panicked slightly.

"Wait a minute," Marlene interrupted, "Rosaline, were you crying? Did you make her cry, Black?" She rounded on him and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Well, I mean I...I might have-" He stopped when he was grabbed by the ear, roughly, by Marlene. "Bloody hell, woman!"

"Language, Black." She turned to a laughing Rosaline, "I'm going to have to steal your boyfriend for a little chat. Since Jacob isn't here, I'll have to do his job myself."

"W-who's Jacob?" He had a bad feeling about this.

Marlene smirked maliciously, "Your worst nightmare." She replied and dragged Sirius to the Common room.

XXXX

The Marauders were sitting in front of the fireplace, just talking about various topics, including Quidditch, lessons, and careers.

"I want to become an Auror." Sirius said.

"Woah, Padfoot, where did that come from?" James teased.

"Last time I checked, you are not taking Potions this year." Remus said. "You need an OWL and a NEWT in Potions to become an Auror."

"Yes, I know! But it suddenly became my ambition."

"Really, Sirius. I thought your ambition was to be the most amazing person to exist?" James asked.

"Yes. And by the way James, that hasn't changed. But now I also want to be an Auror, so when you combine the two careers, I'll be the most amazing Auror to exist." Sirius grinned proudly.

James laughed and shook his head. Peter rolled his eyes. Remus rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Hey why don't you just ask McGonagle?" James suggested.

"Yeah I'll do that. She'll tell me what to do." Sirius said and stood up.

"What, now?"

"Yup." Sirius said, grinned, and left the Common room.

Arriving in front of McGonagle's office, he knocked three times and waited for the door to open.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Mr. Black?" McGonagle said, raising an eyebrow at him as she opened the door.

"Hello, Professor." Sirius said. "Actually yes. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside for him and closed the door. She motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk as she sat behind it.

"Now, what was it that you want, Mr. Black?" She asked, looking expectantly at him.

He sighed. "Well, look, I'd really like to become an Auror."

"You don't take the subject."

"I know. That's why I came to you. I just suddenly decided I want to be an Auror only this year. I was only hoping...if there's any way I can...I dunno, take Potions and pass my NEWTs?" Sirius asked, looking at her hopefully.

She seemed to consider for a moment. Taking of her glasses and putting them on the table, she looked at him. "Actually, you can, Mr. Black, but that would be quite hard, seeing that you did not study Potions with your classmates since the beginning of the year..."

Sirius sighed, "I know..."

"However, I can make an exception for you and help you take Potions next year-" Sirius opened his mouth to thank her, but she held up her hand, "-Only IF you were able to pass this year's Potion's OWLs exams with your year mates." She finished, and raised her eyebrows as Sirius seemed to deflate slightly. But this was better than nothing. Awesome even. Some more studying won't hurt...right?

He smiled in relief, "Thank you so much, Professor, you have no idea how I appreciate your help."

McGonagle smiled back, "You're welcome. Now off you go. You need to utilize every second of your free time if you want to pass that exam."

He nodded, thanked her again, and ran out of the office to share the news.

XXXX

James's POV:

The next day, the Marauders, minus Remus who was finally on a proper date with Mary, were in Hogsmeade together. They invited Lily and Rosaline to join them in an attempt to stuff Sirius's mind with the Potion's material before the exam.

"What?" This seemed like the only word Sirius knew at the moment as Lily and Rosaline explained to him. He looked completely hopeless.

After three, long, boring hours, they were done with the first two chapters required. Only thirteen more to go. Yay! James was really starting to get bored and frustrated. He wondered how the girls can work out so much patience.

Just as Lily started with next chapter, Sirius interrupted her with another, "What?! Wait, what the hell!" Lily sighed, and opened her mouth to explain, again, but Rosaline interrupted her and said, "I think you could use a break, Sirius. Then we can start the chapter about the Everlasting Elixir. Does this sound good?"

Sirius nodded and promptly banged his head on the table.

James winced. "I'll go get you a Butterbeer, Sirius."

"Firewhiskey."

"No, Sirius. You shouldn't drink." Rosaline said disapprovingly.

"Ugh, fine. Butterbeer it is. Hey, can you get drunk on Butterbeer?" Sirius mumbled from his place on the table.

"No, it doesn't have alcohol." Lily answered.

"Yeah it doesn't. But i bet Peter can get drunk on Butterbeer." James teased Peter while nudging him playfully.

"I second that." Sirius added.

"Hey!" Peter yelled indignantly.

"Oh come on...stop annoying him." Rosaline said, smiling kindly at him.

Peter blushed and squeaked involuntarily.

James raised an eyebrow, then laughed and went to get five Butterbeers.

XXXX

This is it, mate. The moment you've been preparing for. Do you think you're ready?" James asked, acting like a commentator.

Sirius's eye twitched. He was looking a little pale and had bags under his eyes since he was up all night, reviewing for today's exam, which was the first exam. "I hope so..."

"Okay, here we go!" James led Sirius, and the rest, to the Great hall where the examination was held.

After two, agonizing hours, the students gave their exam papers and left the Great hall. Sirius had a huge smile on his face, and James immediately knew that Sirius did well.

"How did you think you did?" Remus asked him.

"Amazing! I remembered EVERYTHING! I can't believe it!"

"Well, I can. You worked really hard to achieve this." Rosaline said, giving Sirius a peck on the cheek.

XXXX

The exams rolled by and soon it was time to go home.

As the train screeched to a halt, students filed out to meet their parents. Sirius said he'll stay back a little so he can avoid his parents, then he'll come with James.

James bid Remus and Peter goodbye, telling them to visit every now and then, then heaved his trunk out of the train. He was looking for Lily, hoping to see her one more time.

He spotted her walking alone towards the barrier.

Lily! Wait!" He called and hurried after her, dragging his trunk behind him.

She stopped and turned around, smiling. "Hey, James."

"Hi. Um...I just wanted to ask you...if you could maybe come over?" James asked, ruffling his hair. "Maybe we could spend some...You know what? Never mind...You can just come over."

"Sure, James, I'll come over. But, what was it you wanted to tell me? I don't think that's really what you had in mind. Also, are you NERVOUS!?" She said playfully.

He sighed. "Can I just ask you something one last time?"

Lily's POV:

Wow. Lily could not believe the arrogant James Potter was nervous. She looked at him and nodded, signalling for him to continue.

"Look, I'll ask you something, then I promise I won't pester you with it again, ok? But that does not mean I will never stop thinking about it."

Lily already had an idea of what he was going to talk about. She sighed, "Go ahead."

"Will you _please_ give a chance -just one chance- and go out with me?" He asked, looking at her pleadingly.

Her heart fluttered. He really did love her that was obvious. And she was flattered, honestly, but...That's James Potter we're talking about! The arrogant toe-rag that bullies people and annoys the hell out of Lily. Well, at least that was what she kept telling herself. She can't fall for James. She also can't guarantee if he will stay with her and be loyal to her. Her logical part of her mind kept telling her that it was for her own good that she doesn't date James. She knew it will break his heart. Again. Even if her heart says otherwise, she still couldn't be with James Potter.

"I'm sorry, James," She said gently, putting her hand on his arm. She watched as his face fell, and she felt her heart break, "I can't date you, James, please don't be mad at me..."

"Why, Lily? Am I really that horrible? I- I changed, Lily! I did it for you! Didn't you notice?" He asked desperately.

"You changed, James, and I did notice, but not enough."

"But you didn't. You didn't change, Lily. You're still too proud. I know why you are still rejecting me, because if you don't, the whole school would be talking about how Lily Evans finally fell for James Potter." He stepped closer to her, and held her hands in his slightly bigger, calloused ones. "Please, Lily, I'm laying my heart out to you. Please." He whispered.

She stared into his gentle, hazel eyes, and felt herself sink into their depth. Lily was about to give in, but caught herself in the last moment. She gently pulled her hands from his and stepped away, "No, James..." She couldn't take the shattered look on his face, and looked away. He looked so crestfallen and made her heart ache.

"Look, I don't want to lose this- this friendship we have. Let's end this on a good note, ok? I'm sorry, but please understand, I don't...I'm not ready to be in a relationship just yet."

James stared deep into her eyes, as if willing her to change her mind, but sighed and nodded. "It's ok. Don't- don't worry, Lily, I won't ask you this question again. Come visit ok?"

She nodded, but she felt very bad and guilty for making him feel that way. Some part in her actually liked it when he payed attention to her, but she shook it off. "I'll visit, James. Have a nice vacation." She went and kissed him on the cheek and left. She heard him whisper, "Bye..."

 **DONE! THAT'S THE END OF LOVE AND POISON. WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL COMING SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK**


	20. Sequel News

Hello guys, padfoot and prongs here!

Just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel has been published under the title of 'broken promises and Tainted friendships'.

Do check it out and tell us what you think.

Enjoy :)


End file.
